En Bandos Opuestos
by SC Laurie Fassbender
Summary: Se encontraban en el lado opuesto de sus intereses y aún así no pudieron evitar encontrarse en un mismo sentimiento
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

El restaurante la causó la impresión de ser un extraño e inesperado visitante en el último confín de la civilización, en una tierra demasiado áspera e inhóspita para alentar la exploración y mucho menos para tolerar vivir en ella. El lugar se erguía solitario junto a la ruta que cruzaba esa zona salvaje y poco habitada del centro de Colorado. Si las luces de neón y el piso de linóleo eran un cambio bienvenido frente a toda esa nada cubierta de nieve, Gregory House había tenido que viajar mucho para alcanzarlos.

No porque tuviera nada en contra de los espacios abiertos, pero después de tres días dedicados a seguir a la mujer y la niña, le resultaba un alivio estar bajo el mismo techo que su presa… aunque fuese en medio de la noche. La había alcanzado algunas horas antes en una estación de servicio, pero se vio obligado a observarla de lejos mientras ella llenaba el tanque de nafta y compraba café. El lugar estaba demasiado concurrido para lo que él tenía que hacer.

Cerró la mano alrededor del jarro de cerámica y se lo llevó a los labios para beber un trago de ese café fuerte con gusto a quemado, y volvió a mirar al otro extremo del salón.

La mujer parecía tan cansada como lo estaba él, pero en lugar de tenerle lástima, Gregory sintió satisfacción. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y parecía necesitar un buen cepillado, aunque Gregory supuso que no ganaría nada con eso, considerando la forma en que la pequeña se lo tironeaba. Oscuras ojeras acentuaban la palidez de la piel de la mujer y esa sorprendente falta de color era una prueba de su extenuación. Desde el extremo del mostrador donde él se encontraba, casi no veía los ojos que reposaban bajo unas cejas finamente arqueadas.

Pero el sabía que eran verdes. Lo mismo que todo lo demás que sabía de ella, esa información figuraba en la carpeta que se le había entregado. La carpeta no solo enumeraba características físicas y costumbres de la mujer, sino que también figuraban los hechos que se habían revelado en las audiencias y otros que no eran públicos. Sarah Lisa Cuddy, tal era su nombre de soltera, se habría espantado de saber lo escasos que eran los secretos que su vida tenía para Gregory, pero la sensibilidad de esa mujer no tenía importancia para él.

Lisa. ¡Qué nombre! Gregory hizo rodar la palabra en sus labios y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Era el nombre de una mujer de la alta sociedad y evocaba la imagen de una princesa malcriada. "Pero el nombre le sienta" pensó, aunque vestida como estaba, con un jean desteñido y un suéter que le llegaba a los muslos no se parecía en nada a una princesa.

Enseguida Gregory miró a la bebé que ella tenía consigo. Sobre una mesa de fórmica cachada, la criatura de pocos meses estaba recostada sobre una de esas canastas que cumplen la doble función de silla y cama, con correas que la sujetaban por la cintura. Desde su lugar de total seguridad, la bebé movía con felicidad sus brazos y piernas regordetas, mientras la mujer jugaba con ella con un pequeño osito de peluche al que llamaba "Pooky".

Gregory lanzó un gruñido y apartó la vista. No comprendía a esa mujer ni sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para entretener a la niña. Mientras él seguía rastros falsos y volvía sobre sus pasos para encontrar nuevos, ella recorría esos mismos caminos, manejando por rutas traicioneras y cubiertas de hielo, y cuidando la bebé, lo cual incluía llevarla a todas partes en esa canasta que debía pesar más o menos lo mismo que la niña. Para empezar Lisa Cuddy no era una mujer corpulenta, debía medir alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco y en ese momento sin dudas, pesaba menos de los cincuenta y cinco kilos que declaraba su registro de conducir. Al mirarla, Gregory comprendió que esos tres días de huida habían dejado sus huellas en ella.

Imaginaba cómo se debía sentir porque él estaba cansadísimo y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era seguirla hasta ese restaurante ubicado en el medio de ninguna parte. Pensar en lo que seguiría no hizo más feliz a Gregory. En lugar de dormir un par de horas, que era lo que le hacía falta, le esperaba otra larga noche al volante de su auto si quería seguir adelantándose a la tormenta de nieve que lo perseguía desde hacía varias horas.

Y con la suerte que tenía, esa niña aullaría durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto.

Bebió de un trago el café que le quedaba, apoyó el jarro sobre el mostrador y le hizo señas a la camarera de que le sirviera otro. No le preocupaba la posibilidad de que esa muchacha pudiera identificarlo… Y eso si Lisa Cuddy se atrevía a llamar a la policía. Gregory no creía que lo hiciera, pero como precaución se inclinó el sombrero Stetson que tenía puesto, sobre la cara en lugar de sacárselo. Tampoco se había sacado el pesado abrigo de piel de oveja, aunque lo desabrochó para no sucumbir al calor casi insoportable del lugar. Flexionó los hombros bajo el pesado abrigo, sacó algo de cambio del bolsillo y dejó caer las monedas sobre el mostrador. Tenía que estar listo cuando ella lo estuviera.

Se puso tenso cuando Lisa apartó lo que quedaba de comida en su plato y se inclinó apoyándose sobre un codo. Sosteniéndose el mentón con la mano, siguió jugando con su hija. A Gregory le pareció notar que la mano le temblaba un poco cuando alisó el pelo suave de la niña. Ella le daba de comer antes de pensar en su propia comida, y con paciencia infinita le ponía en la boca pequeñas porciones de comida que sacaba de un jarrito. Luego se inclinó y sacó de su bolso la mamadera y la puso en manos de su bebé, luego se rió cuando la chiquita se llevó el chupete de la mamadera al ojo en lugar de la boca. La risa ronca de la mujer se convirtió en un suspiro cuando la bebé corrigió su error y comenzó a mamar con avidez

Gregory observó la escena por el espejo rajado que había detrás del bar. Supuso que era muy probable que ella dejara a la bebé sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía al baño que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Aparte de la mujer y de la niña, en el restaurante no había nadie más que él y la camarera a quien podría distraer pidiéndole algo de la cocina. Considerando el grado de extenuación de Lisa, no se la podría culpar si dejaba a la pequeña mientras iba al baño. Era algo que a Greg no le sorprendería en absoluto.

Una negligencia como esa estaría muy de acuerdo con los datos que tenía sobre ella.

Como si Gregory acabara de leerle los pensamientos, Lisa se puso de pie, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Cómo si considerara que ese era el momento correcto, el momento que estaba esperando, se colgó la cartera al hombro, la bolsa de la bebé en el otro y luego alzó a la niña, con canasto y todo. A Gregory le pareció verla hacer una mueca de dolor al alzar la canasta, pero ella se dio la vuelta antes que él pudiera confirmar esa sensación. Maldición. La mujer se llevó a la niña consigo al baño.

Gregory se obligó a relajarse mientras esperaba que la mujer saliera. Cuando lo hizo, Lisa depositó la canasta con la niña en el centro de una mesa, respiró hondo con expresión de dolor mientras revisaba la cuenta que la mesera le había dejado sobre la mesa durante su ausencia. Se inclinó, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un poco de dinero que dejó sobre la mesa. Gregory había decidido que antes de tomar cualquier iniciativa esperaría a que saliera, ya que para entonces la mesera estaría muy lejos como para ayudarla y además, la criatura ya estaría abrigada y él no tendría que preocuparse por hacerlo él mismo.

Sonrió satisfecho al pensar en su plan. Ésa sería la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaría, aunque no se atuviera exactamente a los pedidos de su cliente de no actuar en presencia de testigos. Volvió a mirar el espejo mientras crecía su impaciencia al ver que Lisa Cuddy se demoraba demasiado en arropar a la bebé. Cuando terminó finalmente con su tarea, Lisa metió la mamadera en el bolso que tenía a sus pies. Entonces Gregory se dio cuenta que debería llevarse ese bolso también. No había tenido en cuenta los alimentos de la niña.

Cuando vio que Lisa tomaba su tapado, Gregory bajó del banco y se encaminó lento hacia la puerta. Sus botas marrones crujieron contra las piedritas dejadas por el paso de incontables pares de botas cubiertas de nieve. Mantuvo la vista baja para no mirar a la mujer, ni a la camarera, gracias a ello evitó pisar a "Pooky", cuando el osito aterrizó a sus pies.

Gregory vaciló un instante, sopesando el riesgo que corría al establecer cualquier clase de contacto con Lisa Cuddy, pero comprendió que si no lo hacía, la camarera iba a notarlo. En definitiva, le pareció más prudente levantar el maldito osito. Así que se inclinó y tomó al animalito de juguete por el cuello.

El oso lanzó un chillido que lo sobresaltó tanto que estuvo por dejarlo caer otra vez. Se quedó mirando al animalito, que era más pequeño que su mano, mientras deseaba con fervor haber llegado antes a la puerta. En ese momento, no sólo estaba obligado a devolver el juguete a la madre de la criatura, sino a disculparse por haber estado a punto de acogotarlo.

Hace días que Rachel intenta hacer eso.

"Estrangularlo?" pensó Gregory, mientras también se preguntaba si la voz de esa mujer sería naturalmente ronca o sería solo el resultado de su cansancio. Se levantó con lentitud y le alcanzó el osito. Recién entonces se dio cuenta que de esa manera ella le vería la cara, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Lo que debía hacer era terminar de una vez con su trabajo y salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué es lo que su hija intentaba hacer? – preguntó con renuente curiosidad, a pesar de saber que no era prudente que prolongara la conversación

- Conseguir que Pooky hiciera ruido – Sonrió ella metiendo el osito en el bolsillo de su tapado – Pero no tiene bastante fuerza como para apretarlo tanto

- Yo no lo apreté tanto – de cerca la piel de la mujer era aún más delicada. Una piel muy suave, supuso él, acorde con la vida que la mujer había llevado. Le pareció comprensible que Lucas Douglas se hubiera sentido atraído por ella. La envoltura era soberbia.

Lisa se rió.

No hace falta que usted lo apreté demasiado. Lo que para usted es natural, a mi hija le lleva demasiado esfuerzo

Gregory le hizo un saludo con el ala del sombrero y se encaminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, como si los pocos segundos que acababa de perder conversando con ella fueran muy importantes. Cuando estaba por empujar la empañada puerta de vidrio, notó que del otro lado se acercaba una figura masculina. El instinto que más de una vez le había salvado la vida, lo incitó a cambiar de dirección y se encaminó hacia el baño de hombres.

Cerró la puerta, pero metió un pie para que no se cerrara del todo mientras sacaba el revólver que llevaba en la cintura, se inclinó y espió por la ranura que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. El hombre entró al restaurante. Era más bajo que House, raza negra, ojos inexpresivos y en su rostro una expresión de sobrado triunfo.

Foreman. ¿Cómo los había alcanzado con tanta rapidez? Por la cabeza de Greg cruzaron una serie de maldiciones, mientras observaba al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a Lisa. Al recordar el ruido que sus botas hicieron con las piedritas dejadas en el piso, comprendió que sería inútil tratar de acercarse a Foreman por detrás. Además Lisa notaría su accionar furtivo y haría alguna tontería que advirtiera a Foreman de su presencia. El revolver que tenía en la mano, no le serviría de mucho a esa distancia porque antes que pudiera hacer algo, Foreman tomaría a la mujer o a la niña como escudo. Dispararle por la espalda era una tentación, pero con la mala suerte que él tenía, seguro lo mataba y no quería provocar ese revuelo. Decidió guardar el arma y esperar a que Foreman cometiera un error.

Foreman se acercó hasta la ex señora Douglas y Gregory no tubo que esforzarse mucho para imaginar lo que le estaría diciendo. La expresión de absoluto terror de la mujer lo expresaba todo. Cuando Foreman la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, la mujer se golpeó con la esquina de la mesa. Greg la miró caer sin hacer ninguna expresión, esperaba que el empujón hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se quedara en el piso un buen rato, no porque quisiera verla herida, sino porque de esa manera no estaría en medio cuando se enfrentara a Foreman. Al ver el empujón la camarera salió corriendo despavorida. "Que mujer inteligente!" pensó Greg aliviado. Sin la camarera había cero testigos y todo era más fácil. Lisa seguía en el piso, y House pensando que estaba o muy sorprendida o inconsciente decidió que era momento de actuar. Cerró la puerta del baño, se quitó el saco, las botas, para evitar el ruido y el sombrero y entreabrió otra vez la puerta.

Foreman se había colgado el bolso de pañales en el hombro y extendía una mano para apoderarse de la criatura, cuando Rachel lanzó una expresión de sorpresa. Gregory aprovechó el ruido de la bebé para abrir del todo la puerta, cruzó con rapidez por el salón desierto, se acercó a Foreman por detrás y ya estaba por golpearlo, cuando Foreman se volteó y el golpe de Greg fue a dar a su hombro sin hacerle daño alguno. Cuando Gregory alzó el puño para volver a atacarlo, Foreman movió con rapidez su mano y una reluciente navaja de acero hirió los nudillos de House. La bebé largó el llanto.

La herida empezó a sangrar, pero Greg no hizo ni un gesto y siguió adelante con el golpe dirigido al estómago de Foreman. El oponente se doblé en dos, sorprendido por la falta de reacción de House a tamaña herida. Con absoluta precisión, Gregory le lanzó tres puñetazos más que enviaron al moreno rodando al piso. La navaja salió volando hasta el mostrador. Gregory apartó la mesa y esperaba a que Foreman se levantara cuando vio que la mujer se arrastraba hasta la navaja. House lanzó una maldición porque si Foreman la atrapaba la mataría, de manera que rodeó a su oponente, que aún se retorcía y pisó con fuerza la hoja de la navaja justo cuando Lisa iba a alcanzarla. Semejante movimiento casi le lastima el pie, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – preguntó Greg, mientras apartaba la mano de ella de la navaja, y ella lo observaba aterrorizada

Sacaba la navaja del camino- dijo aún aturdida – Trataba de ayudarlo

Gregory se inclinó y la tomó del suéter con la mano sana para no mancharlo de sangre. Sin dejar de vigilar a Foreman, la obligó a ponerse de pie y la empujó con rudeza hacia la criatura.

Salga de aquí de una vez señora. Su hija necesita más su ayuda que yo.

Pero…

Él la miró furioso y le gritó:

¡Salga de aquí de una vez!

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque Foreman se había puesto de pie. Tuvo tiempo de quitar del camino a Lisa y la niña, pero no pudo evitar el golpe que Foreman le dio en la espalda, pero se recuperó pronto y con un puñetazo a la mandíbula, noqueó a su rival. Se inclinó sobre él y le quitó un revólver y la navaja que había quedado sobre el suelo. Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención y al darse la vuelta alcanzó a ver a Lisa que salía del restaurante.

Maldijo hasta el infinito. Sacó un pañuelo y se envolvió la mano que seguía sangrando, mientras corría hacia el baño. Se calzó, se abrigó y metió a Foreman inconsciente en el baño cuya puerta trabó con la hoja de la navaja.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante y lo recibió un aire frio que le dejaba copos de nieve en la cara, fue hasta el estacionamiento y allí se detuvo en seco. Lisa Cuddy estaba afuera, en su Explorer. Sin duda esperaba verlo salir, porque apenas él estuvo a la vista, ella puso la camioneta en marcha y se fue con lentitud por el camino lleno de nieve. Le sorprendió que ella, a pesar de todo, quisiese cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Frustrado, frío y cansado, Gregory fue hasta el auto que sabía era de Foreman, levantó el capó y arrancó la tapa del distribuidor, luego arrojó la tapa en la parte trasera de su propio auto, se sentó al volante, guardó la pistola de Foreman en la guantera, dio marcha atrás y siguió las huellas dejadas por el Explorer.

Decidió darle una ventaja a la mujer, para que se relajara. Pensó que relajada sería mejor ya que histérica podría ser un problema. Aparte de una molestia, claro. Estudió su mano herida e hizo una ínfima mueca con la boca. Esperaba que la mujer no doblara hacia el norte, ya que la tormenta era peor hacia allí. Pero estaba aprendiendo que con ésta mujer no debía dar nada por sentado.

Sin apartar la mirada del camino, tomó el celular y marcó a su oficina. Dio instrucciones muy breves y cortó convencido que sus ayudantes harían lo que les pidió, sobretodo su mano derecha. Esperaba que él llegara al restaurante antes que alguien Ayudara a Foreman a salir. Manejó con cuidado, porque era una gran tormenta de nieve. Además no tenía sentido inquietarse, ya que solo había una carretera habilitada y Lisa solo podría pasar por allí y en el momento preciso le arrebataría a la bebé. Esperaba que el reporte del tráfico no le mintiera y que no hubiera otros imprevistos, ya que lo último que deseaba era pasar la noche en un motel barato haciendo de niñera de una criaturita molesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Lisa manejaba con cuidado entre remolinos de nieve y de hielo, preocupada por el hecho de que ése era sólo el principio de lo que informaban sería una tormenta terrible. Era una información que la radio había repetido docenas de veces durante la última media hora, y la voz ronca del locutor daba detalles de la tempestad de nieve con un tono que le parecía de júbilo inconsciente.

El locutor no se encontraba en medio de la peor tormenta de los últimos treinta años. Podía darse el lujo de "disfrutar" de las estadísticas. Pero a Lisa no le fascinaba tanto la posibilidad de quebrar un récord de bajas temperaturas y de tal caída de nieve que ya había inmovilizado a la mayor parte de la ciudad y aledaños. Con una visibilidad que ya era errática y la capa de hielo cada vez más espesa que había bajo la nieve, hasta le costaba pensar en seguir adelante. Pero no tenía alternativa. A sus espaldas sólo quedaba el restaurante y era evidente que no podía regresar a ese lugar.

Si conseguía mantenerse en marcha estaría a salvo. Y también Rachel. El hombre a quién Lucas había enviado en su busca también estaría a merced de la tormenta. Lisa había visto bastante de lo que le hizo el vaquero como para saber que seguiría inconsciente el tiempo necesario para no poder alcanzarla.

Vaquero. De alguna manera era una descripción que no le cuadraba a ese desconocido, alto de cabello algo cano, que acudió en su ayuda y resultó herido. Hizo una mueca al recordar la mano ensangrentada de ese hombre, y se sintió culpable por haberlo abandonado, a pesar de saber que antes de salir del restaurante hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcanza para ayudarlo.

No comprendía que la había impulsado a tratar de apoderarse de esa navaja. Se suponía que mantener a su hija a salvo debía ser su primera y única prioridad. Todo lo demás, incluyendo la más elemental decencia, era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Aferró el volante con fuerza y se concentró, porque aún yendo a treinta kilómetros por hora, sentía que podía perder el control por la nieve.

Se le ocurrió pensar que solo una imbécil estría en la ruta en una noche como esa. "Dos imbéciles" se corrigió mirando a Rachel por el espejo retrovisor. También notó que los faros de un vehículo se acercaban por detrás. Hizo a un lado la posibilidad de que el moreno del restaurante hubiera podido recuperarse y las siguiera. El vaquero se había encargado de quitarle ese peso de encima. Se tranquilizó un poco al notar a lo lejos algunas luces de un pueblo.

El vaquero. "Mmm…vaquero o lo que sea ese sombrero y ese saco pesado de piel de oveja no le quedaban nada mal" pensó para si misma y enseguida sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué importancia podía tener eso. Nunca lo volvería a ver. Sólo que le extrañaba la forma en que él la miró, cuando le alcanzó el osito de su hija, la extraña expresión en el fondo de esos ojos celestes clarísimos y transparentes. Algo en ellos le hacía pensar que ese hombre no se dedicaba a cruzar vacas ni engordar novillos. Más bien parecía una de esas personas que se enfrentan a malvivientes, o que viven una vida de misterio, resolviendo casos imposibles. Y si era vaquero, pues lo único que debía de hacer entonces, era enfrentarse a cuatreros roba ganado. Aunque en su interior ella no creía que éste fuera el caso.

El vehículo que venía atrás se corrió de carril para pasarla, y Lisa se aferró al volante con más fuerza y fijó su atención en el camino. "¡Qué Idiota!" pensó cuando el auto paso a su lado rápido levantando un torbellino de nieve. "Lo que quiere es lucirse" se dijo, deseando tener la valentía para aumentar la velocidad y llegar rápido al pueblo. Pero siguió como venía, y aplacó sus nervios prometiéndose que en el pueblo siguiente se tomaría un descanso. Era tan grande su cansancio que le parecía que el camino no conducía a ningún lado, que no llegaría nunca a destino.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes tan deprimentes y chequeó el tablero de instrumentos para asegurarse que el Explorer avanzara con la tracción sobre las cuatro ruedas y lego con coraje, aumentó la velocidad a la casi increíble velocidad… de treinta y siete kilómetros por hora.

Fue un error que estuvo por costarle un precio muy alto. Como si surgiera de la nada, apareció un auto en la ruta, frente a ella. Cruzado en parte sobre el camino y con la trompa hacia la banquina, el auto era sin duda una víctima del terreno resbaladizo.

Lisa tuvo exactamente dos segundos para reaccionar. La velocidad superior disminuía el margen de error, y debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme para evitar que su camioneta patinara, mientras ella trataba de rodear el auto accidentado al que esquivó por apenas unos centímetros. Por suerte recordó que no debía tocar los frenos, pese a que sus instintos se lo pedían a gritos. El corazón le latió aceleradamente durante algunos instantes, hasta que enderezó la camioneta y detenerlo en la banquina. Enseguida colocó el freno de mano, la palanca de cambios en punto muerto y se volvió sobre su asiento para comprobar que Rachel estuviera bien. Cómo la niña dormía tranquila, Lisa se dejó caer sobre su asiento y el corazón poco a poco volvió a latirle, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que las escondió entre sus muslos y el asiento. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse mientras trataba de ver, en lo oscuro de la noche, hacia el otro auto y su conductor. El pánico volvió a detener su corazón.

El auto que casi chocó era el mismo que la había adelantado en la ruta. Siguió escudriñando en la oscuridad. Nada. Con manos todavía temblorosas hizo girar su auto en 180 grados, volviéndose hacia el otro coche, y en contra de su sentido común. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando su prudencia pudo más. Y las preguntas llenaron su cabeza: "¿Y si ese tipo es una amenaza para nosotras? ¿y si nos lastima? ¿Cuántas veces escuche que no hay que ayudar a desconocidos en la ruta? Pero…¿Y si nadie más pasa por aquí? ¿Si está muy herido y no sobrevive al frio? ¿y si lleva más pasajeros?" Su mente no dejaba de elucubrar mil posibilidades distintas.

Pensó que tal vez debería volver al restaurante y pedir ayuda. No. No. El restaurante era prohibido. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería seguir adelante y allí solicitar asistencia para el desconocido. "Y si se congelan antes que yo mande ayuda? ¿Y si los choca alguien que no pueda esquivarlos como hice yo?" La duda la carcomía, pero no podía arriesgar su vida ni la de su hija. Luego de un momento y de convencerse que el hombre enviado por su ex, todavía debía estar inconsciente por la golpiza, decidió seguir arriba de su movilidad, pero acercarse lo más que pudiera para ver a la o las victimas. Enfocó los faroles del Explorer hacía la escena del choque y en ese momento las luces de la camioneta enfocaron a un hombre que desde la banquina la miraba fijamente. "¡El Vaquero!" gritó Lisa espantada.

El pánico surgió en su interior al recordar lo sucedido en el restaurant. Apretó el acelerador y sintió que el automóvil se deslizaba hacia un costado hasta que encontró un trecho de ruta sólida y se enderezó. El vaquero saltó hacia un costado cuando el Explorer pasó junto a él y siguió avanzando. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Lisa pudo separar el pánico de los hechos. El vaquero había estado a su lado, se encargó del hombre que Lucas había enviado tras ella y le dio la posibilidad de escapar. Había sido herido por defenderla, y en ese momento ella volvía a abandonarlo sin razón aparente. No, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando pudo detener el auto, transpiraba. Giró el auto con cuidado y se encaminó hasta el auto del vaquero. Se tragó su miedo y se detuvo a cierta distancia del otro vehículo. El vaquero se encontraba otra vez en el camino mirando fijo a los faroles de la camioneta y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del saco de lana de oveja. Esperó a que ella pusiera el freno de mano y luego se encaminó lentamente hacia el auto. En ese instante, ella activó el cierre automático de las puertas, luego metió la mano en su cartera y empuñó el pequeño revolver que llevaba consigo hacía una semana. No era ninguna tonta. El hombre se acercó a la puerta del conductor y esperó hasta que ella bajó la ventanilla. Lisa la abrió apenas. Él fue el primero en hablar:

Mi auto se salió del camino ¿me puede llevar hasta el próximo pueblo?- Lisa miró los ojos claros curiosamente inexpresivos

¿y si solo lo saco del camino?

Si, también tendrá que hacer eso, aunque sea para evitar que otros se accidenten. Pero ese auto no irá por si solo a ninguna parte. Debe haberse cortado el caño de nafta sobre alguna piedra y perdí todo el combustible.

¿No puede remendarlo de alguna manera? Estoy segura que si sacamos algo de nafta de mi vehículo, usted llegaría al pueblo por sus medios. – él meneó la cabeza

No tengo cómo remendarlo, ni elementos para hacer sifón y sacar nafta del Explorer. A menos que usted tenga lo necesario – ella hizo un inventario mental de las cosas en el baúl y meneó la cabeza. Tomó la única decisión que el frio y el cansancio le permitieron.

Tal vez podríamos usar la soga del baúl para remolcarlo

Ok. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los de Lisa por un instante y ella sintió que el miedo le trepaba por la columna, al notar que el rostro del hombre reflejaba una cierta satisfacción. Trataba de imaginar qué era lo que lo satisfacía, y de repente él bajó el ala del sombrero para enmascarar su expresión. En ese momento Lisa pensó que no fue prudente detenerse.

Tendrá que abrirme la puerta del baúl, si quiere que saque la soga – dijo él sorprendiéndola.

Lisa aferró con fuerza el revólver, mientras apretaba el botón que abría las puertas de forma automática. El ruido de los seguros al abrirse se unió al de su corazón que le resonaba en los oídos. Cuando el vaquero se agachó a sacar la soga, ella inmediatamente se arrodilló en el asiento para poder observar cada movimiento. No soltó el arma, lo que fue un logro, ya que esta seguía dentro de la cartera. El hombre la miró, pero siguió en lo suyo. Con la cabeza baja Gregory maldijo en su interior. No esperaba que la mujer tuviera un arma. Se dio cuenta aunque jamás hubiera visto el revolver. Conocía la expresión en el rostro femenino y el hecho de que la mujer mantuviera la mano izquierda sospechosamente oculta se lo confirmó.

Cerró la puerta del baúl y se encaminó hacia el frente del vehículo dándose cuenta que sus planes se complicaban. El asunto del auto en la banquina no había sido más que una patraña, para que la señora Lisa Douglas se detuviera. Hasta había calculado distancias para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de esquivarlo. No es que le tuviera miedo a la mujer solo que, detestaba tener que usar la violencia o métodos peligrosos para lograr lo que quería.

Ató la soga entre el auto y el Explorer y mientras supervisaba el remolque del auto, pensaba que ahora solo tenía una opción para tener éxito. Debería viajar con la mujer hasta el próximo pueblo y luego abandonarla en algún lugar donde no muriera congelada, una estación de servicios, un restaurante o lo que fuera. Pero primero debía quitarle el arma. Pensó que tal vez no le sería difícil, dado que sería muy difícil para la mujer manejar con una sola mano. Terminado el remolque, desató la soga y la tiró dentro del baúl de la camioneta, sabiendo que la mujer no dejaba de mirarlo, luego se encaminó con lentitud hacia el asiento del acompañante y estaba por abrirla cuando ella abrió la ventanilla del todo. Greg pensó, por un instante, que la ventanilla baja le daba a la mujer un excelente radio de tiro, pero luego se quitó esa ridícula idea de la cabeza y se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla. Deseo nunca haberlo hecho, ya que a la ridícula imagen de su cabeza lo único que le faltaba para ser cierta era que ella apretara el gatillo del arma que le apuntaba directo a la frente.

Gregory la estudio de pies a cabeza y pudo definirla con una sola palabra: Aterrorizada. Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda porque sabia que era más probable que le disparara una mujer asustada que una tranquila. Cuando por fin habló, trató de suavizar el tono duro habitual de su voz.

¿Qué hice?

Todavía nada, pero no puedo correr ningún riesgo

Si cree que esa pistola le hará falta, no comprendo porqué se detuvo a ayudarme

Me detuve porque estoy en deuda con usted.

¿Entonces por qué el arma?

Nada más que por precaución – contestó ella entre cansada y decidida

¿Cree que planee este accidente con la convicción de que usted, y solo usted, se detendría a ayudarme?

Existen motivos para que…

A menos que usted sea una criminal que está huyendo – la interrumpió él, porque ya sabía todo lo que quería saber de ella.

¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Lisa espantada de que alguien pudiera creer eso de ella.

¿Ladrona?

¡No!

Pues ese hombre en el restaurante quería algo de usted.

Si

Al ver que ella no agregaba nada, Gregory se encogió de hombros y la miró concienzudamente del cuello hacia abajo antes de volver a mirar fijo el caño del arma.

Supongo que no tengo más remedio que pensar que usted cree que debajo de ese sweater hay algo tan extraordinario como para impulsar a un perfecto desconocido a tomarse el trabajo enorme de acercársele.

¡No sea ridículo! – exclamó ella irritada frunciendo el cejo

La que está actuando como una ridícula es usted señora – retrucó él – Aunque su cuerpo mereciera un nueve en la escala del uno al diez…

Lo cual no sucede – interrumpió Lisa

Pero aunque así fuera, dudo que me impulsara a simular un accidente, con la esperanza de que usted me ayudara – se detuvo mientras ella lo miraba unos instantes y luego la oyó decir casi en un suspiro

Ya sé que es una exageración de mi parte. Pero últimamente he aprendido que no todo es lo que parece.

No, Gregory no suponía que ella haría eso. La única sonrisa que Lucas Douglas esbozó durante la corta entrevista que mantuvo con él fue cuando le contó la sorpresa que experimentó su mujer cuando la corte le concedió la custodia de la niña a él, en lugar de dársela a ella. Por lo visto Lisa suponía que Lucas Douglas no tenía el menor interés en la niña.

Pero se equivocaba. Lo mismo que su ex marido se equivocaba al suponer que ella no haría nada por remediar la situación. No, Lisa Douglas sorprendió a todo el mundo al introducirse en el que había sido su hogar durante su breve matrimonio, para secuestrar a su hija. Un golpe de suerte que pudo llevar a cabo, solo veinticuatro horas después de la audiencia del juicio.

Gregory no podía menos que admirar a alguien que había tenido la valentía de tratar de vencer a una persona poderosa como Lucas Douglas. Pero más allá de esa admiración, todavía tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

Lisa se humedeció los labios y él siguió el movimiento con sorprendente interés. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada cuando ella se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar

Si quiere que lo lleve hasta el próximo pueblo, será bajo mis condiciones

¿Y cuáles son esas condiciones? – preguntó él.

Usted maneja y yo empuño el arma

¿Y si no quiero manejar?

Entonces se quedará aquí, con la esperanza de que yo envíe a alguien a rescatarlo antes de que se congele

¡tsk! – exclamó el con un gesto de rival vencido – Entonces supongo que tendré que manejar. Trate de no apretar el gatillo de esa cosa al pasarse al asiento del acompañante

Se irguió de la ventanilla y rodeó el capó del auto muy lentamente, porque estaba muy nervioso y no quería que se le notara, si bien, a través de los años había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus emociones. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que ella pasaba las piernas sobre la consola y se instalaba en el asiento del acompañante, con la espalda contra la puerta y sin dejar de apuntarle.

Gregory decidió que el asunto de quien debía tener el arma debería esperar. Mientras ella creyera que dominaba la situación, no daría problemas. No había motivo para complicar su trabajo con tontas emociones, aunque el ex marido de la mujer había dejado muy claro que ella no las tenía. Pero en todo caso, eso no importaba. Lucas Douglas le había mostrado los papeles del juzgado que confirmaban que él tenía el derecho sobre su hija. Su trabajo era restaurar ese derecho. De haberlo querido, Douglas podría haber recurrido a las autoridades para recuperar a la niña y una vez que la policía capturara a Lisa él hubiera podido solazarse en el espectáculo, pero en cambio, contrató a Gregory para recuperar a la bebé, alegando que quería que el trabajo se hiciera sin publicidad. Según le parecía a House, Douglas confiaba bastante poco en la justicia, para ser Fiscal de la Nación.

El hecho de que ese intento de privacidad se contradijera enormemente con el comportamiento de Douglas durante el publicitado divorcio, no era más que materia de meditación para Greg durante el largo viaje por carretera

Gregory abrió la puerta del conductor con los dedos congelados de tanto trabajar a la intemperie y sin guantes. La venda había desaparecido en algún momento debajo del auto mientras trabajaba, pero los nudillos ya no le sangraban, de modo que no se preocupó por vendarlos nuevamente. Se sacó el Stetson, alejó el asiento del volante y por fin se instaló. Después de desabrocharse el saco, miró a la mujer, aún con el sombrero en la mano

¿Le importa si pongo el sombrero sobre el asiento de atrás?

Yo lo haré

Greg se estremeció al ver que ella tomaba el sombrero por el ala en lugar de la copa, por lo que seguro se deformaría, y para peor en lugar de depositarlo con cuidado en el asiento, ella lo arrojó por los aires con tan mala puntería que en lugar del asiento, el sombrero dio en el suelo del Explorer

Yo esperaba que lo pusiera sobre el asiento. Es mi sombrero preferido.

Envidio a la gente que tiene energía como para preocuparse por un sombrero – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

La voz de Lisa tenía una textura que le recordó los secretos que se susurraban los amantes. Y el cuerpo de Gregory reaccionó frente a la imagen. Sintió el súbito endurecimiento en su entrepierna, el cambio en los latidos de su corazón, cosas que deberían resultarle familiares, pero no lo eran. Estaba excitado y sin embargo supo que su respuesta a esa mujer era distinta a los encuentros sexuales que lo habían excitado hasta entonces.

De todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, ninguna lo había seducido con simples palabras. Estaba impresionado y algo desconfiado, porque sabía que ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Le miró el rostro aunque tuvo cuidado de no bajar la vista. Sabía que ante la menor sospecha de lo que le sucedía, ella lo obligaría a bajar del auto. En los ojos de Lisa, no había más que una expresión decidida y cierto miedo. Gregory le miró los labios entreabiertos apenas y escuchó su respiración despareja que demostraba la incomodidad que le provocaba la situación.

No, Lisa Douglas no tenía intenciones de excitarlo. Lo había hecho sin querer, un talento peligroso que sin dudas le debía haber provocado problemas que no merecía. O que tal vez merecía, en formas que no se relacionaban con la sensualidad que exultaba con cada aliento. Gregory no lo sabía y no le importaba. El divorcio demasiado publicitado había divulgado sus pecados. Todos. Desde el adulterio hasta la avaricia, y una serie de pecadillos menores que habían convencido al mundo, del juez para abajo, de que Lisa Douglas, no merecía recibir ni un centavo en calidad de alimentos. Gregory había presenciado con disgusto, las grabaciones de los noticieros sobre el caso, y los soportó solo porque cada detalle era importante cuando se trataba de encontrar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado.

La mujer sentada a su lado era fría. La mayor parte del tiempo al menos. Recordó que en un momento, en que su reputación quedaba destrozada, ella permaneció impertérrita, sentada junto a su abogado, mientras escuchaba el dictamen del juez, cosa que según los medios de comunicación, era prueba de que las acusaciones de su ex marido eran ciertas. Y la audiencia por la custodia de la hija, que ocurrió pocos días después de la de divorcio fue muy parecida a la anterior a excepción de que esta vez, la reacción de la ex señora Douglas fue impensada y con emociones que a Gregory le resultaron sorprendentes: primero incredulidad y luego furia cuando le arrebataron a su hija de los brazos. Después hubo lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas mientras se retiraba del juzgado. Ni siquiera esperó a su abogado, sino que se abrió paso entre la multitud y desapareció en un taxi.

En cambio Lucas Douglas aprovechó la atención de la prensa posando con una sonrisa confiada y balanceando de forma precaria a su pequeña hija en brazos. Entonces le informó a la audiencia ávida que hasta entonces nunca se le había permitido alzar a su propia hija. Su encantadora confesión de inexperiencia conquistó los corazones de los habitantes de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su popularidad en los círculos judiciales y políticos. Su popularidad y su poder aumentaban con celeridad y algunos diarios ya pronosticaban su postulación para algún cargo político.

A Gregory le importaba un bledo la popularidad de ese hombre, en parte porque el vivía en otra ciudad y en parte porque nunca permitía que la política ni las influencias lo motivaran. La Lisa Douglas…mejor dicho Lisa Cuddy que había analizado en su oficina, no coincidía para nada con la mujer que había perseguido durante tres días, y no solo por la manera en que la había visto cuidar a su hija en el restaurante. No, sus ojos tenían una expresión convincentemente inocente y que no tenía nada que ver con los pecados que le achacaban. Inocente hasta el punto de la ignorancia. Gregory hubiera jurado que Lisa Cuddy apenas tenía un fugaz conocimiento de los pecados que decían había cometido.

Sin embargo, al ver el arma con que lo apuntaba, él supo que no podía darse el lujo de dudar de las cosas desagradables que le habían dicho de ella. Pero a pesar de todo no pudo menos que preguntarse qué se sentiría si Lisa Cuddy le dedicara a él esa increíble sensualidad… con toda deliberación.

Gregory empezaba a comprender lo que había hecho caer a Lucas Douglas, hasta el punto de casarse con esa mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

¿Le duele la mano? – al hacer la pregunta Lisa miro la raya colorada que cruzaba los nudillos del vaquero y recordó lo que había trabajado bajo el auto para atar la soga de remolque. Se estremeció y se sintió culpable. Ese hombre había sido herido por su culpa y ni siquiera se molesto en agradecérselo

Esta bien – le contesto el sin darle importancia – Me duele un poco pero sanara enseguida

Lamento que haya sucedido

Yo también, la verdad no tenia ganas de pelear.

La respuesta indiferente de ese hombre le resulto tan desconcertante que Lisa decidió hablar de un tema menos comprometido.

¿Hacia donde se dirigía?

En ese momento casi se rio a carcajadas, porque comprendió que el hombre debía creer que era una idiota, sacando temas de conversación mientras el manejaba en una tormenta cada vez mas fuerte y con ella apuntándole con un arma. Y es que no conseguía mantener el arma firme aunque luchaba. La tensión poco natural le acalambraba los dedos y solo esperaba llegar a cualquier parte, antes que el calor que hacia dentro del auto la sumiera en el sueño. ¡Dios que hacia calor! La autodisciplina la obligo a enderezar los hombros. No podía bajar la calefacción porque Rachel necesitaba todo el calor que pudiera brindarle. Su pequeño sistema había sufrido un shock y un ambiente bien caliente la beneficiaria. Sin apartar la vista del vaquero, Lisa deslizo una mano bajo el tapado para tocarse el pecho adolorido. Un par de costillas astilladas, le dijo el medico. Algo doloroso pero soportable siempre que no alzara nada pesado. En su momento, agradeció que Lucas no le haya roto ningún hueso cuando la castigo para asegurar su silencio durante la finalización del juicio de divorcio, pero ahora lo maldecía cada vez que debía alzar a Rachel con o sin moisés. Pero se le pasaría. Lo mismo que Rachel sobreviviría a los moretones que Lucas le había dejado en los brazos y piernas. El vaquero se aclaro la garganta, cosa que le recordó a Lisa que su puntería seria mejor si tomaba el arma con las dos manos. Estudio bien al hombre que tenia al lado. Bajo una barba de varios días, tenia un rostro que destilaba tanta fuerza como su cuerpo. Describirlo diciendo que tenia ojos claros, pelo entrecano y facciones regulares sonaba insulso, casi inapropiado8

Esta noche no me dirigía a ningún lugar determinado – contesto el con voz baja y ronca – Para ser sincero me gustaría bajar en el primer motel que encontremos. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso? – dijo y la miro rápidamente.

No, pero empiezo a dudar que encontremos algo en el camino.

Hay un pequeño parador para turistas como a 20 kilómetros. Usted también debería descansar

Entonces lo dejare en 20 kilómetros – dijo ella recordándole quien estaba a cargo.

El vaquero asintió y siguió manejando suavemente en la tormenta. Lisa no pudo menos que admirar el temple de este hombre. Recordó tiempos mejores cuando ella aun podía manejar tranquila, sin estar mirando por sobre su hombro si alguien la seguía. Recordó cuando conoció a Lucas y lo amable, simpático, gracioso y galante que el era. A ella le resultaba un tipo increíble. Pero pronto la fachada comenzó a caerse, casi enseguida del casamiento el mostro su verdadero ser. Le demostró que no sabia cuando debía dejar de beber… ni de golpearla. Recordó como la amenazo, a veces con risas y burlas, para que no lo denunciara, y como amenazo hasta la vida de sus amados padres. Por eso ella callo, para salvarlos, pero también porque no podía aceptar que ella, alguien tan racional hubiera podido elegir tan mal a su marido. Fue un milagro que un día Lucas, por si mismo, pidiera el divorcio. Y ella sintió que era una bendición que lo hiciera casi al mismo tiempo que se entero de su embarazo. Y agradeció que Lucas ni se diera por enterado del nacimiento de la hija de ambos…al menos por un tiempo. Cuando llego la hora de arreglar el asunto legal, Lucas le prometió que si ella guardaba silencio y no pedía mucho dinero, entonces el no reclamaría la tenencia de Rachel. De manera que Lisa permaneció callada, mientras soportaba que en el juicio de divorcio la acusaran de una serie de pecados que no solo no había cometido sino que hasta le resultaban inimaginables. Y todo por conservar a una criatura que luego perdería de todas maneras. Lisa parpadeo para contener las lágrimas que eran todo lo que quedaba de su inocencia y trato de concentrarse.

Gregory decidió que este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para quitarle el arma. La miro de reojo para asegurarse que ella estuviera tan distraída que no notaria como el de a poco, bajaba la velocidad del Explorer. Rogando que el dedo de Lisa no flaqueara a ultimo momento y le disparara, toco el freno y la camioneta patino arrojando a Lisa contra la puerta. Gregory admiro la reacción silenciosa de la mujer, ya que ni grito cuando el pudo enderezar el auto. House lanzo un profundo suspiro y dijo con algo de disgusto:

Si esa patinada hubiera sido peor, nos hubiéramos salido del camino. No quisiera que me disparara porque usted accidentalmente apretó el gatillo. Además, herido no le serviré de mucho. No podre mantener esta cosa en sus cuatro ruedas.

Con gran satisfacción noto que ella bajaba el arma y la apoyaba en sus rodillas

Para que eso sirva de algo, debería retirar el dedo del gatillo – observo

Ella lo obedeció y entrelazo las manos en la culata del arma y dijo:

Esta bien, pero si baja la velocidad aunque sea un poco mas, le apuntare de nuevo. Se lo advierto.

Gregory sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora podía pegarle una cachetada y quitarle el arma, o hacer patinar el auto otra vez y listo. Pero prefería no usar la violencia. De repente la bebe lanzo un fuerte chillido y Lisa se dio vuelta para mirarla y fue allí que Greg aprovecho y le quito el arma de la falda.

El aullido de furia de la mujer superó en decibeles el grito de la bebé. Gregory empuñó el arma en la mano izquierda y redujo la velocidad para impedir cualquier intento que ella pudiera hacer para recuperarla. Al ver que ni siquiera lo intentaba le dirigió una mirada de admiración

Eso es pensar con inteligencia señora. Yo no estaba dispuesto a terminar en la banquina por segunda vez en una misma noche.

Debí correr el riesgo de dispararle accidentalmente – respondió ella con voz temblorosa

En realidad su primer error fue detenerse a ayudarme. Apartar el dedo del gatillo no fue más que otro error en la serie

Un grito indignado que surgió del asiento trasero interrumpió lo que ella iba a contestar. House la detuvo apoyándole una mano pesada sobre el hombro antes de que ella pudiera responder al llamado de su hija.

De ahora en adelante, sea muy cuidadosa con lo que hace señora. No le aguantaré ninguna jugarreta – Percibió que ella se estremecía y al apartar la mano, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía quién estaba a cargo de la situación.

Rachel me necesita – dijo ella con sorprendente serenidad.

Greg le dirigió una mirada rápida y se convenció de que Lisa no tenía intenciones de hacer una estupidez. Todavía. Pero pese a todo mantuvo la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor mientras ella se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinaba entre los dos asientos para alcanzar la bolsa que estaba en el asiento de atrás. Colocó un chupete en la boca de la bebé y luego volvió a su asiento y clavó la mirada en el parabrisas.

Gregory siguió atento cada movimiento de la mujer y solo se relajó cuando ella introdujo la mano derecha dentro del saco y la mantuvo allí, como si estuviera sosteniendo las costillas justo debajo del pecho, o como si le doliera algo y la presión de la mano la aliviara. Recordó las muecas de dolor que notó en el restaurante y se preguntó como se habría lastimado. O si estaría enferma. La neumonía por ejemplo podía causar mucho dolor y explicaría el tono de voz de la mujer. Lamentó que esa voz pudiera ser producto solo de una enfermedad, pero inmediatamente se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba.

Metió el arma en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se masajeó la nuca para aliviar la tensión, pero enseguida se puso alerta al ver que ella cambiaba de postura. Vio como ella apretaba aún más su mano contra las costillas y se dio cuenta que esto era más que una neumonía. Estaba herida.

Cuando ella al fin se decidió a hablarle, no dijo nada de lo que él imaginó que diría.

¿Me dejará volver con mi hija a casa? Es muy chiquita y … - Gregory ignoró las lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de la mujer. Falsas lágrimas juzgó. Y House despreciaba a las mujeres que recurrían al llanto cuando la situación se ponía difícil. Ella apartó la mirada un instante y cuando volvió a mirarlo un brillo era lo único que vivía en sus ojos.

No le causaré problemas, se lo aseguro. Es que sin mí, ella extrañará y usted no sabrá consolarla – Tragó con fuerza y agregó – Por favor, le pido que me permita quedarme con ella – Alzó una mano como para tocarlo, pero la retiró enseguida con una expresión que decía claramente que eso no era lo que había querido hacer. Pero si eso la ayudara…lo acariciaría y más.

Greg comprendió que estaba dispuesta a todo por su hija, pero también recordó que según Lucas Douglas su mujer usaba el sexo como arma para librarse de todo. House hubiera preferido que ella tomara ese camino en lugar de hacer lo que hacía, porque ella le estaba suplicando y eso a él lo hacía sentir muy mal. Tan mal que no le importó admitir cuál era su misión ante la mujer que tenía al lado.

Cálmese. No tengo nada contra usted. Solo voy a llevarme a su hija a dónde corresponde. Su ex esposo me entregó unos papeles y todo lo que estoy haciendo es legal

El hecho de que sea legal no significa que sea lo correcto – dijo ella convencida

Lo único que importa es que sea legal – retrucó él con fuerza – Y no crea que podrá convencerme de volver sin la bebé, porque pierde el tiempo. Voy a devolverle la criatura al padre que es su guardián legal y punto.

¿Así que no es posible sobornarlo?

Mi precio está fuera de su alcance señora.

O sea que si se lo puede sobornar – dijo ella con una sonrisa especulativa mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colocaba sobre sus rodillas.

Gregory estaba furioso, consigo mismo por haber dicho algo que no era cierto y con ella por haberle creído. Jamás permitía que una de sus presas lo comprara para dejarla en libertad y odiaba que Lisa Cuddy pensara que era posible. Y lo que más lo enfurecía era estar pensando en lo que ella pensaba. "Ya termina con esto de una vez" se dijo a sí mismo "termina y que esta mujer se vaya al diablo" pensó mientras la miraba y al hacerlo no pudo menos que notar la forma en que el sweater apretaba los pechos de la mujer resaltando cada una de las generosas curvas de su cuerpo y haciéndole preguntarse como sería verla en ropa interior de encaje y seda.

Se aclaró la garganta y se recordó que estaba furioso con esa mujer

Su marido…

EX marido – le recalcó con fuerza

Si, si. Su EX marido – dijo remarcando las silabas – se encargó de hacerme saber del poco efectivo del que usted dispone. Fin de la negociación

Justo en ese momento House alcanzó a ver las luces de un motelito al lado del camino. Decidió detenerse y pasar la noche ahí. Estaba cansado y no soportaría un segundo más de charla si la ex señora Douglas decidía convertirse en detective por un día. Pero justo en ese momento Lisa, como leyéndole el pensamiento, le preguntó:

Si lo que le interesa es llevarse a mi hija ¿para qué sigue llevándome con usted?

¿La verdad? Para que cuide a la niña y yo pueda manejar tranquilo. – Obviamente no pensaba decirle que también la llevaba a todas partes para poder mirarle las curvas lo más que pudiera.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo y esta vez notó como los jeans desteñidos que ella tenía puestos le ceñían la cadera como si fueran una segunda piel. Gregory respondió a esas curvas con una apreciación puramente masculina que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una excitación total. En ese momento, ella volteó a mirarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada sin molestarse en ocultar la respuesta sexual de su cuerpo y que se reflejaba en su mirada. Sus ojos azules clarísimos ahora eran oscuros como los de un lobo en celo. Ella dio vuelta el rostro con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, al que él respondió con una media sonrisa. Justo en ese momento ella le dijo con la voz ronca que era una caricia para los sentidos de Greg:

Mire al frente o nos llevaremos ese poste de luz al infierno

El volvió la vista al camino justo antes de chocar y con enorme habilidad evadió el poste y frenó. Se quedaron en silencio un instante durante el cuál, House asumió un hecho. Esa mujer lo fascinaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho jamás. No solo lo excitaba muy fácilmente, sino que también notó que a menuda esa mujer le parecía admirable por su fuerza, su valentía y al mismo tiempo por su candidez. Según el ex marido ella era una puta. Y a House le indignaba saber que deseaba a una mujer que tantos otros hombres habían disfrutado.


	4. Chapter 4 parte1

_Gracias a todos por las reviews que me dejan aqui o en Twitter y disculpen la demora_

**Capitulo 4 (parte 1)**

En la audiencia por la tenencia de la niña Lisa había dejado de ser una mujer para convertirse en una puta. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Nunca nadie le creyó los motivos por los que se había callado cuando su ex destruyó su reputación, ni sus colegas, ni sus llamados amigos, y ahora House. Ella se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que ese hombre sintió cuando la miró y si bien no sabía explicar como es que de alguna manera le alegraba saber que podía excitarlo, al mismo tiempo le daba asco pensar que él solo se excitaba porque la sabía fácil. O al menos creía saber que la ex señora Douglas era fácil, porque la verdad era muy alejada de esa apreciación. Sin embargo no podía culpar al vaquero. Él, como tanta gente, se dejaba llevar por la mala fama que Lucas le había creado durante el litigio de divorcio y tenencia de la bebé. Ella misma se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para hacer un trato con su marido, que era tal como decir que había hecho un trato con el diablo. Y lo perdió. Jamás ella supuso que su ex estuviera interesado en quedarse con la niña, por eso soportó que su entonces marido la humillara frente a la opinión pública haciendo de conocimiento popular los supuestos pecados de su mujer. Ella se limitó a escuchar todas las calumnias con la mirada baja esperando que Douglas se sacara las ganas de destrozarla y así ella pudiera quedarse con Rachel, tal era el acuerdo y lo único que ella deseaba. Ni dinero, ni poder, ni fama. Ella solo quería que su ex se dignara dejarla en paz viviendo feliz con su hija. Pero no fue así y Douglas llevó todas las de ganar destruyendo su imagen y además quedándose con la niña. Lisa sabía que el divorcio significaba el fin de su matrimonio, pero no imagino que le traería el fin de su trabajo, sus amistades y la pérdida de su hija también. Lisa resopló al recordar lo tonta que había sido.

Trató de acomodarse en el asiento y recogió el tapado que había caído a sus pies, durante la frenada que dio House para evitar el poste. Lo apretó contra su pecho casi sin animarse a respirar, por miedo a que ese hombre se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. Solo por una necesidad de autodefensa mantenía esa fachada de tranquilidad frente a ese hombre que ahora le controlaba la vida. La suya y la de su hija. Cada vez que demostraba el miedo que sentía hacía que Lucas se enfadara aún más si fuera posible, por eso, había aprendido a ocultar su temor, o al menos a tratar de hacerlo.

Sin embargo este hombre no había dicho aún, en voz alta al menos, que pensaba hacer con ella y en un momento de distracción, se preguntó que habría hecho que el vaquero pasara del desdén al deseo tan rápido. Deseo. Se sobresaltó ante las implicancias de la palabra y trató de olvidar la forma en que ese hombre la miró, con hambre y pasión. No pudo olvidar y algo en su interior se conmovió y se estremeció. Lisa comprendía que su interés por House era completamente inaceptable. Síndrome de Estocolmo se dijo a si misma como para convencerse.

¿Su hija nunca duerme?

La pregunta de Gregory la sobresaltó y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la niña que contenta gorjeaba desde el asiento trasero y le sonrió. Luego se volvió para contestar la pregunta.

Duerme de a ratos. No más de una hora a la vez – era mentira. Pero no deseaba que House la abandonara en el medio de la nada cuando Rachel por fin se decidiera a dormir.

Con razón usted luce como si la hubiera atropellado un camión.

No se preocupe. Mi cansancio nunca me impedirá ocuparme de mi hija.

House la miró seriamente, pero decidió no hacerle ningún comentario solo se limitó a bajar del auto y abrir la puerta para que la Cuddy saliera. Luego estiró la mano y abrió la puerta trasera y estaba a punto se sacar a la bebé cuando Lisa le dijo "debe sacarla con asiento y todo" Gregory resopló otra vez. Esta mujer insistía en decirle lo que debía hacer, pero por esta vez se calló he hizo caso. Lisa estaba por quitarle el asiento de las manos cuando House rápidamente esquivó sus manos y le dijo: "De ahora en adelante la niña está siempre conmigo" y mirándola de arriba abajo continuó: "y usted hace lo que yole diga" y antes que ella pudiera protestar la mandó a que los registrara en la recepción del motel.

Lisa se quedó parada entre las dos camas de la habitación mientras House se sacudía la nieve de las botas color café y depositaba el asiento de Rachel sobre la mesita junto al televisor. Mientras Greg se sacó los guantes y el sombrero para poder manejar el control de la calefacción, Lisa sacó a Rachel de su nido mientras mentalmente seguía planeando su huida. Hasta el momento solo sabía que debía recuperar su arma o apoderarse de la de House. Lo que fuera primero, ya que cualquiera serviría igual, solo necesitaba algo que hiciera que House la respetara. Había aprendido que ese vaquero solo respondía frente a algo que no pudiera refutar, algo que le inspirara respeto. Y que mejor que un arma para ponerlo en su lugar.

El clic de la cerradura le hizo levantar la cabeza y notó que House cerraba el pasador de la puerta. Sin siquiera mirarla pasó por su lado con la valija de Lisa y la puso sobre la cama. Sin darle tiempo a protestar abrió el cierre y empezó a revisar minuciosamente lo que contenía.

¿Qué está haciendo? – se lo gritó prácticamente

Sin siquiera mirarla House siguió revisando la valija prenda por prenda. Cuddy pudo entender porqué House creía necesaria la revisión, pero no pudo evitar la indignación que esa invasión a su privacidad le provocaba. Se quedó allí, mirándolo impotente hasta que House terminó con la valija y sin cerrarla siquiera la hizo a un lado y prosiguió con el escrutinio de la cartera de Cuddy. Sacó el frasco de pastillas para el dolor que el médico le recetó a Lisa, leyó la etiqueta y luego guardó el frasco en su bolsillo. Por último revisó el bolso de los pañales y la ropa de la bebé y ahí fue cuando el resentimiento de Lisa pudo más que su prudencia.

¿Encontró algo de su tamaño?

House se dio vuelta con lentitud y la miró levantando una ceja como si no hubiera escuchado bien

¿Qué dijo?

Nada. Debió escuchar mal – dijo tratando de calmar la situación que se ponía tensa

Es bastante insolente para alguien en su posición señora

Solo fue un comentario al pasar

Guárdese sus comentarios para cuando se los pidan.

Lisa decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. No le convenía enfurecerlo. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro y comenzó a masajearse el cuello nerviosamente. House la miró y notó su inquietud. Trató de ignorarla, pero la mujer comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación lo cual casi sacó a Greg de sus casillas. Tratando de mantenerse calmado le preguntó:

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está nerviosa por tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo?

En realidad, no podía negarlo. Por supuesto que la enervaba estar así con el vaquero. Miró alternativamente a House y las camas. El cuarto era muy pequeño y la presencia de camas allí elevaba el nivel de intimidad mucho más que en el auto. Como ella no respondió a la pregunta House decidió preguntar otra cosa

¿Para que toma las pastillas que encontré en su cartera?

Son para el dolor. ¿por qué? ¿tiene miedo que me suicide de una sobredosis?

No, usted no es el tipo de mujer que toma la salida de los cobardes

Eeee – la respuesta de House la sorprendió. Y le gustó que la supiera valiente - ¿Y entonces porqué me las quitó?

Porque no quiero que las muela y me las eche en el café de mañana. Aunque le aviso que no le funcionaría

¿Ah no? – no tenía nada de malo explorar esa alternativa de escape - ¿Por qué?

Porque la codeína molida es amarga y me daría cuenta enseguida. Y basta ya de tanta charla, es tarde y debemos dormir así que si me disculpa…

Greg se encaminó hasta la niña, la colocó en el asiento otra vez y le dijo a Lisa

Ya volvemos

¿Dónde se lleva a mi hija? – exclamó Lisa sobresaltada

Vamos a prepararnos para dormir.

Sin tiempo a réplicas, House cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y la niña. Cuando volvió a salir Lisa aún estaba parada mirando fijo la puerta. Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa y dijo divertido

Respire mujer, ya volvimos

Ella solo se acercó y recibió a la bebé que él traía en brazos. Y de paso, también observó a House de cerca. Tenía el cabello mojado, se había afeitado y olía a jabón y perfume. Sintió como le volaba una mariposa en la panza. Se recordó a sí misma que estaba furiosa con House. En ese momento notó que la niña también olía a jabón. Gregory sabía más de niños de lo que admitía.

Apúrese. Tiene solo 15 minutos – dijo House sacándola de sus pensamientos

¿15 minutos para qué?

Para asearse y salir. Pasados los 15 minutos apago las luces y se acuesta como esté.

Ella se apresuró a entrar al baño, pero se aseguró de estar muy atenta a los sonidos de su hija. Se sorprendió al oír que la niña se reía alegremente y entreabrió la puerta para ver que pasaba. House sostenía a la niña sobre una de sus rodillas y la balanceaba provocando toda clase de sonidos juguetones en la niña. Lisa sonrió. Era la primera vez en muchas semanas que su hija y ella tenían un motivo para sonreír.

¡Deje de espiarnos y báñese de una vez! – le dijo House entre serio y divertido

Lisa cerró la puerta del baño con una desacostumbrada sensación de confianza que no supo explicar.


	5. Chapter 4 parte2

_Aqui dejo lo nuevo! que lo disfruten!_

**Capitulo 4 (parte 2)**

Al salir del baño, el cual fue un alivio para ella, Lisa encontró a House limpiándose la mano con una toalla, mientras que Rachel descansaba en su asiento para el auto. Lisa volvió a mirar a House. Él se había quitado todo abrigo al bañarse y solo tenía su camisa puesta, la cual denotaba la forma de su torso. Musculoso, firme y por cierto tentador. Miró para otro lado, tratando de distraerse, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez, sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en la mano herida de House. Estaba sangrando. Se sintió tan culpable que no pudo evitar un gemido mientras que frunció el rostro como si la herida le doliera a ella misma.

¿Qué? – preguntó él, pero enseguida siguió la mirada de la mujer hasta su mano ensangrentada. Se encogió de hombros y se limpió una vez más con la toalla. – Me rocé la mano con el asiento de la niña cuando la acosté. No sangrará mucho rato. Si le molesta ver sangre no mire.

Ante el tono de voz de Gregory ella levantó el mentón indignada

Ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable por esa herida como para que encima me acuse de ser una remilgada

Greg la miró con asombro

¿Por qué se siente culpable? En ese momento la razón para atacar a Foreman para sacarlo de mi camino

Si, pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento – contestó ella con cierta emoción – no sabía eso ni sabía que la herida era tan profunda. Y me molesta en la conciencia porque mientras usted luchaba por mí, yo huí.

Yo le dije que lo hiciera – dijo House entrecerrando los ojos para mirarla fijamente – y si hubiera sido más vivo hubiera evitado el ataque antes que Foreman me hiriera.

La expresión de Lisa mostraba que no estaba del todo convencida de no ser la culpable. Bajó la mirada y metió la mano en el bolso buscando algo. Cuando volvió a mirar a House tenía un pomo amarillo en la mano.

Esto impedirá que se le infecte – dijo Cuddy alcanzándole el pomo

Gregory no lo tomó y se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía para averiguar hasta dónde llegaba la culpa de la mujer. Pero era mentira. Lo hacía porque quería que ella lo tocara. Le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia abajo.

Póngamela usted.

Ella retiró su mano de un tirón y lo miró con incredulidad y algo de temor.

No – le dijo

¿Por qué no? – preguntó él con suavidad – Creí que había dicho que se sentía culpable.

Es cierto, pero…

Se niega a hacerlo porque su culpa no es tan grande como dice, por lo menos no al punto de obligarla a tocarme. No importa Lisa, como le dije yo tuve la culpa por dejarme herir.

House estaba muy desilusionado y le daba rabia sentirse así. Pero ella de inmediato reaccionó, destapó el pomo y volcó un poco de pomada en su dedo. Al ver que él no le ofrecía enseguida la mano herida, lanzó una exclamación de impaciencia y le aferró el brazo con tanta firmeza que lo impresionó. Le volvió la mano hasta que pudo ver la herida roja y algo hinchada que le cruzaba los nudillos. Entonces empezó a extender el antibiótico con tanta suavidad que él casi no la sentía. Gregory permaneció absolutamente quieto, con la mirada clavada en la cabeza de pelo negro que inclinada le rozaba el brazo. La ternura con la que ella lo curaba, le molestaba porque no era lo que esperaba. También lo perturbaba la calidez de los dedos de Lisa sobre su mano. Lo perturbaba profundamente donde aparecía su respuesta masculina. Y no lo pudo evitar. La excitación de Greg fue dura e inmediata y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no rodear la cintura de Lisa con sus brazos y acercarla a su cadera. Y eso es precisamente lo que hubiera hecho si justo en ese instante ella no lo hubiera mirado con una expresión valiente y decidida. Entonces Greg entendió que a ella le costaba mucho tocarlo, seguramente porque le temía.

Entonces House se concentró en respirar hondo con lentitud para que el corazón no le siguiera golpeando el pecho. Lisa también respiró hondo. Había tenido la fuerza como para tocar a ese hombre que la aterrorizaba sin demostrar su temor. Pero ella sabía muy bien que el temblor de sus dedos no se debía al miedo, sino a que se dio cuenta. Por la forma de respirar de el vaquero, ella había notado, sin siquiera levantar la vista que House estaba excitado. Y se dio cuenta que ella también sentía correr el calor entre sus piernas al notar la calidez de la piel masculina

House la deseaba y ella solo podía pensar que eso no le disgustaba en absoluto. De pronto el dio media vuelta y se alejo un poco. Ella lo miró pero no pronunció palabra, aunque si observó el arma que el llevaba metida en el cinturón. Era lo suficientemente grande como para molestarlo si pensaba dormir con ella encima, por lo que ella dedujo con gran alegría que House debería dejar el arma en algún lado para poder dormir tranquilo.

Gregory fue hasta el perchero donde había colocado su saco y dejó caer en un bolsillo el arma de Lisa, mientras que ella, observando todo de reojo, se quitó los zapatos. Se sentía triunfal porque House le facilitaba las cosas. Ahora solo debía esperar a que él se durmiera, rodear la cama y apoderarse del arma que él le había quitado. La oscuridad y el cansancio del hombre le jugarían a favor y si Greg se despertaba pues solo era cuestión de apuntar bien y listo. Aunque a decir verdad ella esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Pero de ser así lo haría. Lo mataría para salvar a su hija. En ese momento House la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Acuéstese de una vez. Necesita descansar.

Ella empezó por abrir la cama y colocar a Rachel con toda suavidad entre un nido confortable de almohadones que había preparado. Luego hizo ademán como para acostarse pero House la detuvo diciéndole

¿No piensa cambiarse para dormir?

Ella trató de ignorar la pregunta acomodando las sábanas, pero House fue implacable

¿Por qué no se puso un camisón señora?

Usted tampoco se cambió – de repente Lisa sintió terror al suponer que él había adivinado lo que pensaba hacer. Ponerse un camisón dificultaría su huida, porque debería cambiarse antes de salir.

Yo duermo desnudo, en cambio usted no

Ella pegó un salto y lo miró con incredulidad

Supongo que no pensará desnudarse ¿verdad?

Greg la miró con curiosidad

Lo dice como si resultara una novedad ¿Me va a decir que nunca vio a un hombre desnudo señora?

A mi marido por supuesto, pero usted es un desconocido y yo nunca… – dijo ella sin siquiera pensar, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ese hombre realmente insinuaba

Eso no es lo que me han dicho. Según su ex los desconocidos son su especialidad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene miedo que ese camisón de seda y su tanga de encaje no me tienten lo suficiente?

Ella palideció. Y en ese momento lo odió, porque era una bestia que sabía dónde dar la puñalada. Apretó la mandíbula incapaz de pronunciar una palabra que demostrara su enojo.

No se preocupe querida – dijo él con un tono que le puso los pelos de punta – si eso es lo que la excita podemos jugar a que usted es una cándida e inocente niña. Aunque estoy tan cansado que mejor le pido que no me moleste. Además…dudo que usted pueda interesarme como para que el asunto se ponga divertido.

Basura. Ese tipo era una basura. La consideraba tan inmoral y tan baja como a la más común de las putas. De haber tenido la energía suficiente habría llorado. Pero solo parpadeó y se acercó al lecho donde descansaba su hija para recostarse a su lado

Manténgase alejada de mi saco y de la puerta, ¿entendió? – dijo House

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero Greg notó como la mirada de la mujer medía la distancia exacta de la cama al saco y del saco a la puerta. Resopló con enojo, pero al menos, ya sabía lo que la mujer pensaba hacer. Lo que no le gustaba era lo que él tendría que hacer.

Agazapada sobre el piso, Lisa miró los pies de la cama y abrigó la esperanza que fuera solo su imaginación la que le hacía suponer que la distancia que separaba a House de su saco fuera corta para que la pudiera cruzar. Rodeó la cama poniendo especial cuidado en no tropezar con las botas de Greg. La espera le había parecido interminable, pero debía estar segura y House respiraba tan tranquilamente que dedujo estaba dormido. Además se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por lo que supo que no podía esperar más.

El saco ya casi estaba al alcance de su mano cuando algo dura le aferró el tobillo y la hizo caer de boca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando dos fuertes manos la obligaron a ponerse de espaldas y la arrastraron hacia atrás. Ella luchó, no porque creyera que tenía una oportunidad sino de puro frustrada. Balanceó los brazos tratando de conectar un puñetazo y sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con el cuerpo de Gregory pero la falta de reacción del hombre le demostró que el golpe le había dolido más a ella que a él. Pero en ese momento recordó que no todo el cuerpo de Greg era tan solido y trató de golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero en ese momento House le sujetó con fuerza las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza y la inmovilizó en el piso.

Ella hubiera querido advertirle que la tratara con más cuidado por sus costillas, pero sospechaba que acababa de perder el derecho a un buen trato

¿Cómo lo supe House? – preguntó ella tratando de respirar

No soy un idiota – Le levantó los brazos sosteniendo sus dos muñecas con una manolo cual provocó que ella renovara la lucha, entonces el la clavó al piso poniéndole un antebrazo sobre el hombre – Basta Lisa. La única que saldrá herida será usted.

Ella lo sabía y renunció a su lucha soltando un largo y doloroso suspiro, entonces él aflojó un poco la presión con que la sostenía. Al levantar la vista Lisa se encontró a un centímetro de la cara de House. La expresión de sus ojos celestes era indescifrable y su aliento cálido le acariciaba el rostro. Ella juntó coraje y le preguntó:

¿Por qué me dejó llegas hasta dónde llegué?

Porque necesitaba aprender una lección

¿Una lección?

Si Lisa. Se supone que esto debe enseñarle algo.

Gregory levantó el brazo con el que la sostenía y Lisa se sorprendió al notar que le acariciaba con suavidad el cuello. Ella se humedeció los labios y trató de decir algo pero no pudo. Sabía que debía alejarse, pero no pudo. Greg le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y ante esa suavidad y calidez ella alejó el rostro, pero no llegó lejos porque él le aferró el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo

Quédese quieta Lisa. Esto solo tomará un momento.

Fue su única advertencia. Un segundo después bajó la cabeza y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella. Lisa supuso que esa actitud debería resultarle ultrajante, pero solo pudo pensar en la suavidad con que él la besaba, la acariciaba, pero inmediatamente se recordó que no debía permitirlo y de golpe apartó su cara de la de House. Él la miró como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y ella le dijo con todo el enojo posible

¿Terminó señor House?

Por ahora si – respondió él

Con una mirada algo frustrada él se levantó rápidamente dejándola en el suelo por un instante hasta que volvió con algo que había sacado de su bolso de viaje. Volvió a hincarse al lado de Cuddy

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella al ver que House traía algo en la mano

Es solo un pedazo de seda, no se preocupe – dijo él y procedió a atarle las manos con una de sus corbatas – Si se queda quieta no le marcará la piel

¡Pero así no podré cuidar a Rachel!

Ya se las arreglará – respondió House mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de la mujer– Cuando le diga exhale todo el aire que tenga en los pulmones

¿Qué?

Exhale el aire de los pulmones así le dolerán menos las costillas al levantarse

¿Cómo sabe lo de mis costillas?

¡Ahora!

Ella exhaló mientras Greg con la mano la impulsó a levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco y al equilibrarse volvió a respirar, mientras que House la ayudó a acostarse junto a la niña. Una vez allí, Greg usó otra corbata para atarle los tobillos. Ella se retorció como para alejarse de él que se había sentado junto a ella en la cama, pero él le advirtió con un ademán que se detuviera o despertaría a la niña. Ella obedeció mientras él la cubrió con la sábana. Cuando terminó de cubrirla él le dijo:

Para la próxima, sepa que tiene opciones

¿Cuáles?

Portarse bien o estar incómoda

Está bien. Solo suélteme, le prometo que me portaré bien.

Tal vez mañana Lisa. Ahora cálmese y descanse

¿Cómo pretende que me calme estando atada y con usted durmiendo en la cama de al lado?

Créame, estará más "calmada" conmigo en la otra cama que en la misma que usted – dijo con inesperado humor. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cama.

Una vez que estuvo acostado ella preguntó lo único que no debía preguntar

¿Por qué me besó?

Porque tenía ganas

Si, pero por qué…

No complique las cosas señora. Actúa como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre desea besarla. Una mujer como usted debería…

Si, si ya se. – dijo ella interrumpiendo para no oír como ese hombre la humillaba - Mi marido ya le contó con la puta con la que se casó ¿verdad?

Me refería a su aspecto físico, no a su manera de ser. Usted es una mujer hermosa Lisa. Me sorprende que no se sienta más cómoda con esa realidad – ella lo miró entre sorprendida y sonrojada – No permita que lo que yo piense le quite el sueño. – Dio por terminada la conversación rodando sobre si mismo para dormir

Las primeras lágrimas que se permitía desde el inicio de su pesadilla comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras se fue quedando dormida al compás de una suave letanía recitada cerca del rostro de su hija

Perdón Rachel, lo intenté…te juro que lo intenté.


	6. Chapter 5 parte 1

**agradezco a todos la paciencia y los hermosos comentarios que han hecho sobre el fic y sobre mi. Perdón por la demora en publicar y dedico este fic con mucho amor a todos ustedes y especialmente a BERENICE y BEBEHUDDY**

Capitulo 5 (parte 1)

Gregory deshizo el último nudo de las corbatas y las metió en su bolsillo mientras Lisa se despertó de a poco y se estiró. Unas pestañas increíblemente largas aletearon en los hermosos y suaves ojos verdes mientras ella se despertaba. Él no se apartó, fascinado por la increíble inocencia de los gestos con los que ella se refregaba los ojos. Inocencia, gracia y belleza que lo cautivó. Gregory tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca, al ver que el sueño abandonaba los ojos de Lisa y en su lugar aparecía una expresión de animal acorralado que teme a su captor. Él odiaba que la expresión de los hermosos ojos femeninos cambiara cuando lo veía. Hubiera preferido que su mirada hacia él fuera de otra naturaleza.

¿Qué quiere? – preguntó ella algo asustada

La bebé.

Lisa se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos con ansiedad

¿Qué le pasa a Rachel? – pregunto mientras miraba a un lado de la cama donde estaba su hija tratando de meterse un pie en la boca

Está despierta y con hambre, eso le pasa – dijo Greg algo herido porque ella pensó que lastimaría a la niña.

Mientras Cuddy estiró los brazos hacia su hija, House se encaminó hacia una silla donde se sentó y se colocó sus botas y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver a la mujer y la niña. Rachel permitió que su madre la abrazara y la besara durante unos instantes antes de aferrarle un mechón de pelo y empezar a tironearla.

¿Mi ex le paga más por mantenerme aterrorizada señor House? – dijo mirándolo con desagrado.

Si no lo hubiera despertado Rachel y yo nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre señora – dijo él con una inesperada sonrisa

Wow! ¡Qué linda sonrisa tenía el vaquero! Lisa prefirió mirar para otro lado antes de derretirse del todo. Sin soltar a la niña, tomó el bolso de los pañales, sacó todo lo que necesitaba y preparó a la bebé para el resto del día. Mientras Lisa vestía a la niña House se acercó y observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Rachel que estaba cubierto de marcas amoratadas. Frunció el cejo y notó como la madre pasaba suavemente los dedos sobre las marcas y supo que ella tampoco ignoraba el sufrimiento de su hija, pero ella no permitía que su bebé notara su dolor y con cariño y paciencia respondía a los balbuceos ininteligibles de la criatura como si realmente entendiera su significado. Cuando terminó de abrigarla, Lisa se tocó la espalda mientras apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y dijo:

¿Vamos a salir a desayunar, House?

Solo si usted cree ser capaz de comportarse bien en público – al ver que ella asentía agregó – Y será mejor que me llame Gregory…o Greg, como prefiera.

¿Mejor para quién? – le preguntó con furia – apenas me estoy acostumbrando a llamarlo House ¿y ahora quiere que me ponga en confiancitas?

Mejor para usted obviamente. No quiero que nadie la escuche llamarme House. No queda bien con la escena de familia que tengo en mente.

Seré curiosa pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ser una familia? Peor aún ¿Por qué tenemos que ser una familia feliz? – en ese momento tenía ganas de matarlo.

Porque de esa manera pasaremos más inadvertidos. Sería muy inconveniente hacer una escena en un lugar público que diera lugar a alguien a llamar a la policía o algo así.

¿Y eso que importa? Si usted dice estarse manejando de acuerdo a la ley eso no debiera importarle. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso de lo que tiene miedo es a que el hombre que golpeo en el restaurante nos esté siguiendo?

Gregory la miró fijo. En ese momento ella sintió algo de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

¡Es eso! ¡Ese hombre nos está siguiendo!

No, no. Cálmese. Ya hice arreglos para que eso no suceda. Ahora vaya a cambiarse para que vayamos a desayunar, mientras yo cuido a la bebé.

¿Y si mejor me ducho?

Más tarde, después de desayunar

La mujer dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño con su bolso. Mientras, Gregory tomó el traje para nieve de la niña, que había quedado sobre la cama y procedió a abrigarla, con mucha suavidad y paciencia logró que Rachel colaborara quedándose quieta y aceptando esa vestimenta como una buena señal. Greg tomó a la niña en brazos y esto provocó que ella lanzara una serie de gorjeos gozosos. Él le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Posteriormente, Greg tomó el teléfono y realizó una corta llamada a su oficina para asegurarse que sus ordenes fueran cumplidas por sus subordinados. Apenas colgó, Lisa salió del baño vestida y peinada. Él le ayudó con una mano a ponerse el abrigo y a continuación trató de colocar a Rachel en el asiento para auto, pero ella se enfureció cuando el depositó en el asiento e inmediatamente lloró y meneo los bracitos para que volviera a alzarla. Al escucharla llorar, Lisa miró a House:

¡No le hice nada! – dijo él apresuradamente

Ya lo sé – le dijo ella risueña – solo que me sorprende lo bien que mi hija lo ha aceptado. Además no pensé que usted supiera distinguir un extremo de un bebé de otro.

Un extremo grita y el otro huele mal, así los distingo – dijo risueño.

Ignoraba que usted tuviera tan buen sentido del humor

Hay muchas cosas que usted ignora de mi señora – dijo mirándola y sin darle tiempo para contestar abrió la puerta y guio a Lisa hacia afuera dónde el auto los esperaba para llevarlos a desayunar.

Lisa miró a House a través de la mesa y pensó que la ducha y la afeitada le habían dado un aspecto casi civilizado, aunque no del todo. Había algo en él casi tan salvaje como la tormenta que azotaba las ventanas del restaurante. El beso que le había dado la noche anterior estaba en pugna con esa impresión. Fue un beso lleno de suavidad que consiguió traspasar su pánico y provocarle una respuesta que tal vez no hubiera podido controlar si el beso hubiera durado un instante más. Pero no podía permitir que él supiera que el odio que le inspiraba no era tanto como él suponía. Ella no podía permitirse pensar ni sentir como mujer, solo como madre y mientras House ignorara la respuesta física y emocional que le provocaba, la dejaría en paz. Mientras tanto estaban allí, comportándose como si fuesen una familia, cuando era lo más lejos de la realidad. Nada de esto era normal u ordinario y sin embargo estar sentada frente a House, separados solo por la mesa de fórmica le resultaba casi natural. House no, Gregory. Debía recordarse a cada rato que al llamarlo debía usar su nombre de pila. Pero le era tan difícil, hacerlo, puesto que ese vaquero representaba para ella la amenaza constante de perder a su hija. Pero admitió para si misma que más miedo le daba la idea de que Foreman pudiera estarlos siguiendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que si se deshacía de House estaría perdiendo la única protección contra el moreno. También se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que confiaba en que House la protegiese. House no, Gregory; se recordó una vez más.

Estiró la mano para tomar la cafetera que la camarera había colocado sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco mientras observaba a Greg comerse la montaña de huevos y jamón que había ordenado, aún cuando Lisa le advirtió que el colesterol era una mayor amenaza que ella misma. Luego bebió cautelosa un sorbo del café hirviendo y tomo un trozo de tostada que comió mientras con la cuchara trataba que Rachel comiera su avena con duraznos.

¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí si usted está tan preocupado porque su colega Forman nos alcance?

No estoy tan preocupado, y además, en algún momento tenemos que comer. Pero por si acaso, uno de mis hombres llegó al restaurante antes que Foreman pudiera incorporarse y a estas alturas ya debe estar camino a la cárcel

Y antes que ella pudiera pensar siquiera en otra pregunta, él se adelantó:

No la he visto amamantar a su hija ¿por qué?

No es asunto suyo House – dijo ella ruborizada

Gregory – le corrigió él

Gregory – repitió ella con esfuerzo – Por favor comprenda que necesito un poco más de privacidad de la que usted me permite.

No creo que la amamante. Tendría los pechos hinchados y doloridos si lo hiciera.

Me sorprende su preocupación sobre el tema – dijo poniéndose cada vez más colorada

Cuanto más se, menos errores cometo – dijo Greg tranquilamente mientras se servía más café – pero si me equivoco me lo debe decir.

Ella bajó la cabeza y trató de simular no haberlo escuchado levantando la cuchara y tratando que Rachel comiera los últimos bocados de avena. Pero House no le dio tregua

¿La amamanta si o no? – preguntó implacable

No puedo, de manera que no lo hago. ¿Satisfecho? – exclamó irritada

Es solo que hubiera jurado que es el tipo de mujer que amamantaría a su hija.

¿Acaso conoce a muchas putas que den pecho a sus hijos? – ella notó con satisfacción que él se ponía incómodo cuando ella repitió la acusación que House le había hecho unas horas antes.

Es que mi hermana tiene dos hijos y los amamantó a los dos…usted me recuerda a ella en cierta forma.

¿Acaso su hermana es una puta? – dijo irónica

El relámpago de furia en los ojos de House era inconfundible, pero esta vez, Lisa le mantuvo la mirada firme. Ahora que tenía fuerzas para pelear le haría pagar la acusación sobre su moral. Se sentía plena y tenía ganas de enfrentarse a House. Quería saber si él sería capaz de tratar de besarla nuevamente como la noche anterior, ahora que ella estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Pero Greg lo arruinó todo con una disculpa.

Haber repetido las palabras de su ex marido fue una estupidez de mi parte

Habla como un abogado Gregory

Si usted no me insulta, yo tampoco lo haré – dijo él con una sonrisa

Dígame ¿es abogado?

Ya no.

Supongo entonces que es algo así como un detective o algo por el estilo ¿no? Aunque conociendo a mi ex usted podría ser un matón o un convicto

Foreman es un matón y un convicto. Yo solo soy un simple investigador privado

Nada acerca suyo es simple, Gregory

Él la miró y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y dijo:

¿Se da cuenta que fácilmente pronuncia mi nombre?

Ella se ruborizó una vez más.


	7. Chapter 5 parte 2

**Y esta parte del capi va dedicada a mi bebota querida Florcita! (Esta parte quedó un poco cortita, pero así es la historia jeje)  
><strong>

Capitulo 5 (parte 2)

Y dígame…¿Por qué dejó de ser abogado?

Me gustan las cosas simples, y el sistema legal se ha contaminado demasiado…demasiados tecnicismos para beneficiar al que menos lo merece

Mmm… Usted no parece ser la clase de hombre signado por la justicia…Si no, no hubiera aceptado este trabajito – dijo con sarcasmo

Usted se apoderó de una criatura que no le pertenece señora – dijo él con malestar – Eso, en cualquier facultad de derecho donde uno estudie, se llama secuestro. Dudo que si la hubieran apresado estaría aquí disfrutando de un agradable desayuno

¿Y quien le dijo que es agradable?

Mire – refunfuñó él – las cosas podrían ser peores

Lo dice como si tuviera que estar agradecida que Lucas lo contratara a usted en lugar de llamar a la policía

Si tiene suerte, usted tendrá que lidiar solo conmigo. No con Foreman, ni con la persona que hirió a su hija

Lisa pensó que House sonaba al fin como un ser humano. Una persona que tal vez pudiera comprender su situación. En ese momento sintió ganas de contárselo todo y luego de pensarlo un momento decidió intentarlo

¿Y si le dijera que quien golpeó a Rachel fue Lucas? En ese caso ¿también estaría dispuesta a llevarla de regreso con su padre?

Gregory la miró con ojos tan inexpresivos que ella creyó estar viendo a un extraño. Sin embargó esperó hasta que él respondió

Y si así fue ¿por qué no recurrió directamente a la policía? Ellos tendrían la obligación de hacer algo. Los moretones son prueba concluyente

¿usted supone que creerían que fue Lucas y no uno de los miles de amantes que supuestamente he tenido? – meneó la cabeza con expresión de desaliento – Lo siento House, pero no puedo confiar en que la policía me crea. Ya me quemé una vez confiando en quien no debía confiar y no me arriesgaré a que vuelva a pasar.

¿Y en quién confió?

En mi abogado – soltó una carcajada pero no de felicidad – Debí suponer que mi ex estaría en condiciones de pagarle más de lo que yo podía. No, no puedo darme el lujo de creer que las autoridades tendrán una actitud justa hacia mi.

Habla como si todos los abogados y todos los policías fueran corruptos

Probablemente no, pero no puedo tomar ese riesgo. Además ya no confío en que mi instinto me ayudará a distinguir si son buenos o no. Además, a esta altura ya ni un policía honrado me serviría de mucho, porque suponiendo que me creyera, lo cual es improbable, lo que haría sería colocar a Rachel con una familia deseosa de adoptar

Pero al menos ella estaría a salvo

Pero yo no la vería nunca más – terminó de un golpe su café – es por mi mala fama ¿sabe? Aunque Lucas perdiera la custodia de la niña se aseguraría que yo no me quede con ella tampoco. Él podrá perder, pero no me dejará ganar – depositó la taza de café en la mesa y escondió sus manos temblorosas bajo la mesa – Esto no va a terminar así, House. Rachel es mi hija. Y no permitiré que nadie me la quite.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. House habló primero

Tengo un par de problemas con esa historia

Pff! Debí suponer que usted encontraría la forma de no creerme. Y la verdad hasta lo entiendo, porque si usted actúa con rectitud no cobrará sus honorarios – señaló mientras observó a House hacer una mueca de disgusto por haberlo llamado corrupto.

Cualquier otra persona en su situación ya estaría a miles de kilómetros del lugar dónde es buscada, y usted anda dando vueltas por aquí ¿me puede explicar por qué?

Lisa podía explicarlo, pero no compartiría ese dato con Greg. Primero porque sabía que él no era confiable y segundo, porque no tenía ni una intención de revelarle sus planes. Cómo House se quedó esperando una respuesta ella inventó una.

Me quedé sin dinero para huir

Respuesta correcta, capitulo equivocado

¿Cómo?

Usted se quedó cerca, para que cuando su esposo diera el brazo usted pudiera hacer el trueque fácilmente

¿Qué insinúa?

Que usted se aferró a su hija para sacarle dinero a su esposo, y está esperando a que él se rinda pero el plan le está fallando

¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Qué me dice de los moretones que… - él la interrumpió

Sepa Dios cual de todos sus amantes golpeó a la niña

Lisa no respondió porque no habían en su vocabulario palabras que pudieran expresar la furia que sentía. Y House no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que le ordenó que se abrigara y tomara el asiento de la niña y se fue a pagar la cuenta. Camino al hotel, Lisa se dio cuenta que no solo sentía furia, sino también desilusión, porque había confiado y había sido traicionada una vez más. Una vez en la habitación del hotel Lisa sacó a su hija y estaba por cambiarla cuándo House le dijo:

Tengo que llamar a Douglas para darle un informe ¿usted que hará?

¿Hacer respecto a qué?

¿Cuánto dinero le pedirá por su hija?

¡Infeliz! ¡No se da cuenta que él va a matar a mi hija!

Reserve los dramatismos para su esposo señora

No tengo nada que decirle a mi ex – dijo ella tratando de calmarse

¿Segura? Ya no tendrá una oportunidad como esta otra vez

¡Muérase hijo de puta! – le gritó ella

Gregory se dio perfecta cuenta que lo último que esa mujer deseaba era dinero, y menos a cambio de su hija. Estaba convencido y no se avergonzaba de las tácticas brutales que había empleado para averiguarlo. Siempre tuvo la sensación que la historia que el señor Douglas no era del todo transparente y ahora debía evaluar todas las afirmaciones de ese hombre nuevamente. No podía devolverle la criatura al padre hasta no saber toda la verdad, y si lo que la madre decía era verdad, no se la devolvería en absoluto. Por ahora no podía devolvérsela a Lisa tampoco, ya que sabía que su juicio estaba algo nublado por su atracción sexual hacia ella y hasta que no tuviera los hechos de manera irrefutable, no decidiría el futuro de Rachel. Miró a la mujer furibunda que esta frente a él y maldijo en voz baja. Deseó no haberse involucrado nunca en este asunto, porque lo mirara desde donde lo mirara era un tremendo lío. Un Lío que podía costarle muy caro. Al fin se decidió a hablarle.

Si lo que busca no es dinero ¿por qué sigue aquí? Se hubiera ido a Canadá o a cualquier lugar lejano

Ya he sido lo bastante tonta y no voy a empeorarlo – dijo ella meneando la cabeza – No le diré mis planes para que vaya y se los cuente a Lucas.

Vaya a ducharse Lisa, yo me quedo con la niña – dijo él sin aclararle que no pensaba delatarla con su marido.

¿Cómo se que no aprovechará para llevarse a la bebé en mi ausencia?

Tome – le tiró las llaves del auto – lléveselas con usted al baño

Ella se acercó hasta el asiento de la niña para desatar los lazos que la sostenían a él. House estaba por ayudarla pero se recordó a sí mismo que esa mujer estaba furiosa con él y que no debía tocarla ni acercarse. Sin importar cuánto deseara hacerlo. Cuándo Lisa puso a la bebé en sus brazos sus manos se rozaron apenas. Lisa se alejó inmediatamente y lo miró, luego se dirigió hacia el baño pero justo antes de abrir la puerta sorprendió a House volviéndose y preguntándole:

¿Cómo es que conoce a Foreman? ¿y por qué él lo odia tanto?

Digamos que Foreman estaba en el extremo incorrecto de un caso de corrupción que yo investigué. Evidentemente, mandar a alguien a la cárcel no es la mejor forma de hacerse amigos. ¿A qué viene su interés por él?

Solo me preguntaba por qué mi ex esposo lo contrataría a él si ya lo tenía fichado a usted House?

Dígame Gregory. La verdad no sé en qué piense su marido, pero si puedo decirle que usted está mejor conmigo que con Foreman, créame.

Si seguro – dijo ella con una mueca de incredulidad – Es evidente que mi ex marido no se ha dado cuenta que usted es tan despiadado como ese Foreman, sino no se hubiera preocupado en tomar a otro verdugo.

Mientras la observaba alejarse de él, Gregory se dijo que no le importaba lo que Lisa pensara de él… y supo que era mentira.


	8. Chapter 6

**Que lo disfruten! Para Bere, Flor y bebehuddy**

Capitulo 6

Lisa se demoró en la ducha segura de que cuando saliera su hija y House estarían ahí. Pensó que de ahora en adelante solo tendría que tratar de mantenerse tranquila y salir del camino de House, y sabiendo que tendría que cuidar a la niña, eso no le pareció difícil. Después de apoyar el oído contra la puerta para cerciorarse que todo marchaba bien, y escuchar los gozosos gorjeos de la bebé que jugaba con Greg, encendió el secador de pelo y cuando tuvo el cabello seco y cepillado, se maquilló un poco, muy naturalmente y salió del baño. Justo en ese momento House colgaba el teléfono

Uno de los dos pasos hacia la ciudad sigue cortado por la tormenta de nieve – dijo él – Deberemos tomar el camino que rodea por el valle, pero debemos irnos ahora antes que la tormenta se nos adelante. Si la carretera está en buen estado el viaje nos tomará solo tres horas.

Lisa miró su reloj algo nerviosa. Tres horas para llegar a la ciudad. Una vez que estuvieran allí, ella podría ponerse en contacto con el hombre que estaba empeñada en ver, y él solucionaría su problema. El hermano de su amiga Karen era confiable, aunque fuera abogado. Ella había tratado de contactarlo antes, apenas le quitaron la tenencia de su hija, pero Alan Roberts estaba de vacaciones y por eso ella tuvo que quedarse dando vueltas por la ciudad y luego los alrededores hasta que él pudiese atenderla. Estaba segura que con la ayuda de Alan, su esposo renunciaría a todo reclamo sobre la niña. Su plan tomaba forma y ahora solo había un impedimento en el camino: Gregory House. Lisa no sabía bien cómo lo haría, pero debería deshacerse de todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

¿Lisa? – exclamó House viendo que ella no reaccionaba

¿Qué? – pronunció Lisa saliendo de su ensimismamiento

Deme las llaves. Necesito poner el auto en marcha. Mientras, prepare sus cosas y las de la niña.

¿Está seguro de salir ahora? – dijo ella entregando las llaves con recelo – Ahora oscurece muy temprano y la tormenta aún está fuerte

Según el reporte de la policía caminera, saldremos de la tormenta en una hora. El auto soportará bien ese trayecto. Y no se preocupe, no estará oscuro hasta dentro de unas cuatro o cinco horas.

Pero…

Es más fácil pasar una tormenta de día que de noche así es que no perdamos más tiempo. Haga lo que le digo y no me ponga nervioso.

¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay algo más que yo no sé detrás de toda esta prisa?

No – dijo y bajó rápidamente la mirada

¿Y yo soy tonta verdad? ¿Qué está pasando realmente?

Cuándo hablé por teléfono a mi oficina, uno de mis hombres de confianza me comentó que su ex esposo se valió de alguna artimaña para sacar a Foreman de la cárcel. Y sospecho que estando libre, ese imbécil venga por nosotros.

¡Y sabrá exactamente dónde encontrarnos porque usted llamó a mi ex marido!

Nunca hablé con Douglas – dijo Greg cortante

Pero…usted dijo que lo llamaría – dijo ella algo incrédula

No le puedo decir nada que no quiera que Foreman sepa. Y por si Foreman no es el único "extra" que su ex contrató, entonces prefiero no llamar a Douglas – se movió inquieto de un lado al otro de la habitación – Y aunque Foreman no haya hablado con su ex…debe saber ya que el único camino que queda abierto es el del valle. Así que tenemos dos opciones: O nos enfrentamos a él, o nos arriesgamos en el camino. Y sinceramente ahora prefiero el camino

Antes de salir, necesito comprar algunas cosas para Rachel ¿habrá tiempo?

Hay una tienda en la otra cuadra, ahí compraremos lo que haga falta – dijo y poniéndose el pesado saco de cuero y el sombrero salió a encender el motor y quitar el hielo del capó.

Lisa alistó a la niña, guardó las cosas que quedaban sobre la cama y se abrigó. En ese momento Gregory entró y pasándole algo de dinero le dijo:

Vaya a pagar la cuenta mientras yo pongo el asiento de la niña en el auto – al ver que ella no tomaba el dinero y lo miraba con desconfianza le dijo disgustado – Si estuviera por irme dejándola sola la ataría y la encerraría aquí, o bien podría haber entrado al baño a quitarle las llaves, mientras se duchaba, porque el cerrojo del baño no funciona.

A Lisa no se le ocurrió que mientras estaba en la ducha su posición había sido tan vulnerable. Al comprenderlo se ruborizó y Gregory meneó la cabeza:

Usted no piensa las cosas a fondo Lisa. Algún día eso la meterá en problemas.

¿Y le parece que en este momento no tengo problemas? – dijo ella totalmente frustrada - ¿Por qué me lleva con usted House? Lo he visto tratar a Rachel. No le hago falta, al menos no para cambiar pañales. Al empacar las cosas de mi hija me di cuenta que mientras me duchaba, usted debió cambiarla.

Tal vez no me gusta la idea de que Foreman se apodere de usted. Ya debe estar furioso y si la encontrara sin Rachel se enfurecería aún más. Y no es conveniente que esté cerca de él cuando se pone de mal humor

House tomó la mano de Lisa entre las suyas. Luego de tenerla allí durante unos instantes, colocó dentro de ella un billete y le cerró los dedos con los suyos. La miró con seriedad para que ella supiera que no estaba jugando:

No quiero tener que darle explicaciones cada vez que le pido que haga algo, así es que vaya a pagar rápido y vuelva antes que decida que no vale la pena molestarme por usted.

Ella asintió y corrió al lobby a pagar la cuenta. Cuándo volvió House y la niña la estaban esperando para ir a la tienda, dónde él esperó pacientemente mientras ella compraba las provisiones. Luego fueron a cargar combustible y ella aprovechó para comprar algo para tomar. Para House compró un café pequeño y para ella uno de casi de medio litro. Cuándo se lo entregó, él miró el envase con desconfianza. Ella frunció el entrecejo fingiendo exasperación:

Le aseguro que no puse nada en su vaso

Entonces, no le importará darme el suyo – respondió él

El mío tiene crema, el suyo no

No importa – y de un tirón le quitó el vaso y lo cambió por el suyo

Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír triunfal. "Conocerte es poder superarte Gregory House" pensó ella con gusto.

Luego de una hora de camino dejaron atrás la tormenta y fue un suspiro de aliento la brisa fresca que los recibió. Lisa alcanzó a ver un cartel que indicaba una posada a unos metros.

¿Podemos parar ahí? Es que el café hizo efecto

Si está abierto pararemos. A veces suelen cerrar a esta hora

La posada estaba abierta. Lisa le agradeció a Dios en silencio. House detuvo el auto frente al edificio, el cual estaba evidentemente despoblado, puesto que no había ni un vehículo allí, solo una camioneta vieja perdida en los fondos del lugar. Desde su asiento Lisa observó todo y al darse vuelta notó que Greg la miraba fijamente:

¿Qué pasa?

Pensé que tenía ganas de ir al baño.

¡Ah si! – dijo ella simulando prisa.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Rachel lanzó un chillido agudo. Lisa sabía que su hija había dejado caer su oso, pero también sabía que House no descifraba los llantos de la niña como ella, por eso dijo:

Llora porque está mojada. Mejor vaya usted al baño primero mientras yo cambio a Rachel

House ni se inmutó. La miró con severidad un segundo, luego resopló con un dejo de frustración y finalmente apagó el motor y se bajó del auto. Unos instantes después desapareció en la sombra del dintel de la puerta de la posada. Lisa se movió con más rapidez que la de una gacela. Luego de prácticamente arrojar a la niña a su asiento para coches, se pasó al asiento del conductor, acomodó la llave en el encendido. Como sabía que aunque tratara de ser silenciosa, el motor alertaría a House tomó coraje, encendió el motor y velozmente retrocedió unos centímetros y apuradamente puso la palanca en primera y pisó el acelerador.

Gregory permaneció en las sombras, junto a la puerta y meneó la cabeza. Esperó hasta que ella hubo enderezado el coche, luego levantó la mano derecha con la que sostenía su pistola nueve milímetros y disparó.


	9. Chapter 7

**se lo dedico a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer y dejar una crítica. Con todo mi agradecimiento y espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 7

Lisa todavía temblaba cuando Greg volvió a subir al auto, después de haberla obligado a detenerse con un disparo directo a la llanta izquierda. Él odiaba verla así, pero no lo podía evitar, ella debía aprender a respetarlo y debía hacerlo de una vez por todas. Pero eso no minimizó el odio que sintió por sí mismo al verla temblar como una hoja. Además, no creía que la ex señora Douglas aceptara una muestra de consuelo, precisamente de quién le había disparado. Tampoco creyó apropiado decirle, que él no pensaba regresarle la niña al padre, y menos, si también le contaba que ya había hecho planes para separarla de su hija la mañana siguiente, para mantener a Rachel en un lugar seguro hasta que se aclarase toda esa situación. Puso el auto en marcha y volvió al camino, terriblemente cansado por el viaje, pero sobretodo, por la lucha interna que agobiaba su corazón. Se moría de ganas de abrazar a Lisa y de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Quería que ella confiara en él, pero también quería sujetarla por los brazos y zamarrearla hasta que le sonaran los dientes por haber sido tan imprudente. ¿Qué acaso no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que le advirtió sobre Foreman? Si ella quedaba sola, quedaba también desprotegida contra ese hombre que tenía por gusto robar, pero también matar, violar y sabe Dios cuantas cosas más. Por eso, la única forma que se le ocurrió a House para proteger a Lisa, fue que ella siguiera temiéndole, ya que mientras no supiera tanto sobre él, eso le permitía mantener la guardia arriba. Y debía hacerlo porque el bienestar de una bebé dependía de él. Además, si bien luego de la conversación que tuvieron mientras desayunaban, él había comprendido varias cosas sobre esa mujer, aún no podía confiar del todo en su imparcialidad al observarla. No quería cometer ningún error dejándose llevar por su atracción hacia ella. Debía comprobar la historia de Lisa antes de tomar una decisión firme.

¿Por qué lo hizo? – preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? – dijo algo sobresaltado

¿Por qué nos disparó? Podría habernos matado – dijo ella asustada

A la velocidad a la que iba no corría peligro alguno

¿Lo hizo para enseñarme una lección?

Si, también para eso

La verdad es que no lo entiendo. No comprendo porqué se molesta en "enseñarme lecciones" de este tipo.

Porque tengo dos opciones: o le enseño, o cuido yo mismo a Rachel. Enseñarle me es más fácil que cambiarle un pañal sucio a un niño.

Pero es que…

Entiendo que usted crea que debe escapar de mi señora – dijo él interrumpiéndola – pero es bueno que sepa algo

¿Qué cosa?

Esta fue su última lección. Con Foreman detrás nuestro no tengo tiempo de estarle enseñando más nada. Si vuelve a intentar una treta conmigo – la miró para asegurarse que ella lo estuviera viendo – la dejaré para que Foreman la mate.

¿Supone que volveré a intentarlo?

Quiero pensar que no lo hará. Usted es inteligente. Si quiere seguir estando junto a Rachel debe comprender que ese fue su último error.

Manejaron durante un largo rato ambos en silencio. El único sonido en el ambiente era la voz del locutor que cada tanto anunciaba los cambios del clima en la radio. Rachel dormía tranquilamente como si nada amenazara su tranquilidad. Lisa no pudo menos que envidiarla, ya que ella solo podía pensar que su vida y la de su hija se veían en constante amenaza y ella nunca supo como se había metido en semejante lio. También pensaba que House la mantenía viva y junto a él, porque la necesitaba, pero que, en algún momento no tan lejano ya no la necesitaría y tan solo de pensar que podría deshacerse de ella la aterrorizaba. ¡Si tan solo pudiese hablar con Alan Roberts de una vez! Ella sabía que podía confiar en él y teniéndolo a su lado se sentiría mucho más confiada al enfrentar a su ex esposo. Incluso, tal vez Alan pudiera convencer a House de no devolverle a Rachel a Lucas. No sabía bien porqué, pero Lisa confiaba en que Gregory podía entender su historia, tal vez porque se había molestado en explicarle las cosas. Tal vez porque había sido brusco, pero nunca la hirió a ella ni a la bebé. O tal vez porque aún podía recordar la innegable suavidad con que la había besado. Ella no podía olvidar ese beso. En los momentos en los que olvidaba por unos segundos el miedo y la inseguridad en que toda esta situación la tenía, se encontraba observando al vaquero. Lo estudiaba cuidadosamente y había notado que él la atraía intensamente. Aún cuando su sola preocupación debía ser su hija, se encontraba dedicándole pensamientos a ese tosco hombre que la acompañaba y frecuentemente se preguntaba como sería conocer al vaquero en la intimidad. Un beso suave e inolvidable del cuál no podía ser indiferente, porque cada vez que lo recordaba, también admitía para sí, que el cuerpo del vaquero calzaba perfecto sobre el suyo, y además hasta en los momentos difíciles, ella lograba una cierta calidez y un consuelo enorme en la presencia de Gregory. Él, su presencia entera la confortaban y también producían una delicada excitación de sus sentidos, lo que hacía que ella deseara conocerlo más. Conocerlo a fondo. Lisa cerró los ojos y una vez más vivenció ese beso, a sabiendas y lamentando, qué tal vez fuera el único que pudieran compartir. Pero más allá de los sentimientos que ella pudiera tener hacia él, se recordó que todo era una locura, porque ellos se encontraban en bandos opuesto de una guerra que ella no podía perder. Rachel contaba con ella, o lo haría si supiera que su vida, la de ambas, estaba amenazada de muerte. Lisa solo pudo agradecerle a Dios que no lo supiera.

Se detuvieron un instante en una gomería sobre la ruta para reponer el neumático que Greg había tenido que cambiar debido al disparo. Lo puso nervioso tener que detenerse sabiendo que Foreman los seguía de cerca, pero viajar sin una rueda de auxilio era una locura. Trató de estacionar dentro de la gomería para ocultar el auto lo mejor que se pudiera y le prometió una propina generosa al mecánico si terminaba con rapidez su trabajo. Después llevó a Rachel y Lisa a esperar en un café que estaba justo frente a la gomería. Dejó a la mujer y la niña sentadas ordenando café y él aprovechó para hacer una llamada a su oficina desde el teléfono público que le permitía observar a la mujer y a la calle al mismo tiempo. Las noticias eran buenas y malas. Lo bueno era que su hombre de confianza estaba casi por reunírseles, lo cual dejaba a House algo más tranquilo. Saber que tenía a Wilson cerca por si lo necesitaba era primordial para él. Lo malo era que otro de sus hombres, Chase, había perdido el rastro de Foreman. Luego de colgar, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó justo frente a Lisa.

Tengo noticias – dijo House

¿De qué se tratan? – preguntó ella mientras alimentaba a la bebé.

Mi hombre perdió el rastro de Foreman

Lisa se congeló y un agudo flechazo de terror le atravesó el estómago, pero antes que pudiera decir nada Rachel la apuró para que le diera la cucharada de papilla que sostenía en la mano. House notó su preocupación, pero siguió hablando, ya que le parecía justo que la mujer supiera a qué se enfrentaban.

Parece que en lugar de seguirnos ha decidido interceptarnos

¿Y cuándo debemos empezar a mirar por sobre nuestros hombros?

En cualquier momento. En cuanto terminen con el auto nos ponemos en marcha.

House, tengo miedo. Si ese hombre nos alcanza…

Gregory extendió una mano sobre la mesa y tomó la mano que Lisa tenía libre, olvidándose de cómo debía tratarla y dándose por una vez el gusto. Le sorprendió que ella no retirara la mano.

Lisa, le dije que no permitiré que él interfiera

Ella miró las manos de ambos unidas sobre la mesa, luego levantó la mirada y dijo con dolor:

Y ¿Por qué cree que eso me hará sentir mejor? Sé que cuando lleguemos a la ciudad usted le entregará mi bebé a mi ex esposo.

Confíe en mi Lisa. No permitiré que nada malo le pase a Rachel.

Aún no podía decirle lo que planeaba.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso House?

Sólo eso. Le pido que confíe, que acepte mi palabra de que su hija no será perjudicada

¿Y qué pasará conmigo House?

Todavía no lo decido. Y llámeme Gregory

¿Por qué? Aquí no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos

Debe acostumbrarse para no meter la pata cuando haya gente alrededor

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales se miraron con intensidad. Greg acarició dulcemente con su pulgar la piel suave entre la muñeca y la mano de Lisa y se preguntó como es que una mujer tan delicada podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad.

Cada vez que me llama House suena como un desafío. La gente puede recordar eso. Solo quiero que no nos destaquemos más de lo necesario.

Creo que es lo bastante singular cómo para que la gente lo recuerde Gregory.

Él sonrió cuando escuchó su nombre y ella se puso colorada como un tomate. Con pesar soltó su mano y la apuró a ponerse el abrigo, cuando vio que el mecánico le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la calle. Ella obedeció, y en un momento ya estaban poniendo el auto en marcha. House notó el Chevy verde que arrancó detrás de ellos, pero no le dijo nada a Lisa. Wilson estaba allí solo para proteger a Rachel. Incluso de su madre si fuera necesario.


	10. Chapter 8

**Se que está cortito...pero valdrá la pena esperar el proximo! ;-)  
><strong>

Capitulo 8

Al rato de andar, Lisa le pidió a Gregory que parar en una estación de servicio porque tenía que ir al baño. Cuándo él le contestó que esperar ella se cruzó de piernas como si ya no pudiera más. Greg suspiró nervioso mientras chequeaba mil veces la carretera hasta que finalmente le dio permiso. Lisa bajó rápido del auto y corrió hasta los baños de la estación. Como la puerta no se abrió Lisa corrió hasta el otro lado del edificio donde estaba el puesto de atención y antes que Greg pudiera gritarle que tuviera cuidado, ella ya estaba de vuelta con las llaves del baño. Greg dejó el motor encendido y jugó con la niña haciéndole muecas y cosquillas mientras mentalmente rogaba que Lisa se apurara. Ni siquiera saber que Wilson estaba estacionado cerca de ellos le dio tranquilidad, ya que él tan solo estaba allí para proteger a la bebé, no a ellos. Cuándo Lisa por fin salió del baño, House se asomó por la ventanilla y le gritó

¡Deje la llave en la puerta y súbase al auto!

Tuve que dejar un depósito. Supongo que pierden muchas llaves y ya no confían en los clientes.

Y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y entró en la estación. House estuvo por seguirla, pero no se animó a dejar a Rachel en el auto, pero si se bajó y dando un portazo maldijo bajo la nieve, esperando que ella reaparezca.

Cuando lo hizo, no estaba sola. Foreman la acompañaba, con el brazo sobre los hombros y una mano en el costado, en la que una bufanda cubría el arma que seguramente estaba empuñando. Greg miró con el costado del ojo como Wilson se deslizó hacia las sombras del edificio. Pensó en sacar su arma pero supo que Foreman usaría a Lisa como escudo. Gregory decidió permanecer en calma y concentrarse en Foreman, ya que si observaba a Lisase pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco se animaba a mirarla porque si el captor notaba que Lisa era algo más que un trabajo para él, entonces eso la ponía en riesgo. El moreno y la mujer se detuvieron aproximadamente a dos metros del auto.

Siempre dije que la decencia sería tu perdición – dijo Foreman destapando su arma y apuntándole directo a House.

Con la cabeza le indicó a Greg que se alejara del auto y éste lentamente obedeció. Luego se aclaró la garganta y habló antes que Lisa pudiera decir nada. House esperaba que a ella no se le ocurriera llamarlo Greg o nada por el estilo que pudiera delatar un lazo entre ellos. Era mejor que Foreman no supiera que la relación entre ellos no era tan mala como se suponía que debía ser. Por eso dijo:

Debí saber que no era buena idea dejar que esta bruja se alejara del auto

¡House! – comenzó a decir ella indignada, pero él la interrumpió

¡Cállese la boca! – al ver que ella obedeció, se dirigió otra vez al moreno - ¿Qué pasa Foreman? ¿Acaso ya no puede encontrar sus propios trabajos?

Hay demasiado dinero envuelto en este trabajo como para dejarlo pasar. Ahora ¿por qué no deja la pistola que trae en su cintura en el suelo antes de que me ponga nervioso?

La verdad, por mucho dinero que le ofrezcan, este trabajo no vale la pena – dijo Greg dejando el arma en el suelo

¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

La mujer es insoportable y la niña, con sus constantes quejidos y alaridos me rompe los tímpanos. Ambas son una carga pesadísima.

¿Y entonces por qué no dejó a la mujer en el camino? Hubiera sido al menos un alivio deshacerse de una de ellas.

Solo la traigo para que cambie pañales.

¿Quieres decir que esta zorrita no vale nada? – dijo Foreman retorciendo el brazo de Lisa hasta el punto en que ella lanzó una fuerte expresión de dolor.

No, no vale nada – dijo House jurándose a si mismo que Foreman pagaría caro haberla tocado siquiera

¡Qué lástima! Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraré algo interesante que hacer con ella

¿Así que te llevas a la mujer?

Si claro. Me diste un buen consejo respecto al asunto de los pañales. Además, para ti será aburrida pero a mi esta perra me tiene fascinado.

Gregory levantó una mano y la pasó lenta pero firmemente por su mentón para que Foreman no notara que estaba apretando los dientes. Debía controlarse por el bien de todos.

Eso está muy bien pero…ya he invertido mucho en esto Foreman, y la verdad, también estoy ansioso por todo ese dinero que hay en recompensa. Por lo tanto, deberemos llegar a un arreglo

Lo siento. Mejor suerte la próxima vez House

Diciendo esto, Foreman soltó el brazo de Lisa y le ordenó que se subiera al auto. Al ver que ella vacilaba un poco le dio tremendo empujón que la hizo caer de costado al piso. Luego le ordenó ferozmente que se levantara y se metiera de una vez al auto. House ni la miró para poder estar en calma, pero oyó el portazo que ella dio al entrar al coche

Y ahora te dejamos House. Espero que no te importe, pero tomaré el auto también, porque está cargado con todo lo que necesitaré

¿Y crees que te dejaré ir así nomás?

No, tan pronto me acomode, espero dejarte inconsciente

Esta bien, vete. Pero al menos déjame sacar mi saco que está en el auto.

Tu no vas a ningún lado. ¡Oye mujerzuela! – le gritó a Lisa – ¡tráele el saco a este imbécil!

Lisa le hizo caso y House estaba a punto de tomar el saco, cuando Foreman le dijo con una sonrisa maligna:

Obviamente, no correré riesgos. Voy a revisar este trapo antes de dártelo

Justo cuando Foreman tomó el saco en sus manos, Lisa sacó el arma que traía escondida bajo el suéter y le apuntó.

A esta distancia no puedo fallar Foreman.

¡Vaya, vaya! – dijo Foreman algo sorprendido - ¿Será que me he perdido algo interesante entre ustedes dos?

House, que aún era apuntado por el moreno, se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Dejó que Lisa manejara la situación y esperaba que ella tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para no hacer una tontería.

Deje caer el arma Foreman – ordenó Lisa – Ni mi hija ni yo iremos a ninguna parte con usted. Ni con House

¿A sí? ¿y que piensa hacer para detenernos?

Puedo dispararle a los dos

¿Y que le parece si yo mato a House por usted señora?

House…ahora trabaja para mí – dijo ella con una sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste! ya falta menos para el final!**

Capitulo 9

Gregory dejó a Foreman inconsciente en el piso del baño de damas de la estación y luego cerró con llave, arrojando la misma a un tacho de basura que había a un costado. Le llevaría bastante tiempo a Foreman salir de ahí y para cuando lo lograra, House ya habría enviado a la policía a detener a ese bastardo. Además le dio a Wilson la llave del auto del moreno para que lo perdiera por alguna parte, y como si fuera poco, Greg le había dado un puntapié en la entrepierna como para que no pudiera caminar por un mes. En realidad, House pudo hacerle mucho más daño, pero dejó ese placer para cuando Lisa no estuviera allí y él pudiera dedicarle toda su atención al mandadero del señor Douglas. Además, sabía que el puntapié era una invitación a pelear que Foreman no ignoraría. Pero primero debía proteger a Lisa y Rachel, y lo haría enviándolas en direcciones opuestas para que nunca las hallaran quienes no debían hacerlo. Aún así, al menos tenía el consuelo de que esa noche todos estarían más tranquilos sabiendo que al menos, Foreman estaba fuera de juego por varias horas y ellos tenían tiempo suficiente para alejarse. La última vez que habló con Chase por teléfono, House le pidió que alquilara una casa en nombre de la tía de Wilson, Mabel, por lo que nadie sospecharía siquiera que House, y menos Lisa y la niña, estaban allí. Y por eso, se dirigían los tres hacia esa casa que sería su refugio hasta el día siguiente, cuando finalmente Greg separaría a Lisa de su hija. El corazón se le estrujó pensando en el sufrimiento de la mujer al ver partir a su niña. La miró y le dijo:

Aún no comprendo porqué no aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar. Una vez que Foreman soltó el arma podría haberlo hecho.

Usted me enseñó a pensar las cosas bien antes de hacerlas. No creí poder apoderarme de las dos armas, subirme al auto y huir, sin que alguno de ustedes dos me detuviera. Fuera como fuera, yo terminaría herida.

En ningún momento lo miró, pero al menos le hablaba. Desde que retomaron el camino ella solo le había contestado con monosílabos. Pensó que o estaba enojada o solo traumatizada por lo ocurrido. Él mismo se sentía ofuscado, por la alegría de Lisa cuándo Foreman ofreció matarlo, ya que hubiera preferido que ella no se sintiera feliz ante la posibilidad de verlo morir. Aún así, trató de seguir hablando con ella, porque su voz lo tranquilizaba:

De todas formas, podría habernos disparado a los dos y huir.

No creí ser capaz de balearlos a los dos. Estaban muy separados uno del otro y la verdad es que no tengo buena puntería.

¿Y por qué no dejó que él me disparara?

Si cuando subí al auto, no hubiera visto a ese hombre que nos observaba, es imposible saber lo que hubiera hecho.

Había visto a Wilson. Esto sorprendió a Greg, ya que creyó que ella estaría demasiado atemorizada como para distinguir nada. También le dio un poco de risa al pensar lo avergonzado que estaría Wilson al saberse descubierto por Lisa. Aunque le hubiera dado más risa saber que ella no pensaba dispararle ni dejar que lo hiriesen estuviera o no Wilson.

¿Y quién es ese hombre? – preguntó ella sorpresivamente

Wilson. Ha estado detrás de nosotros desde que salimos de la gomería.

¿Y por qué no intervino para ayudarlo? Supongo que para eso está.

No. Está para proteger a Rachel. Jamás hubiera permitido que Foreman se la llevara.

¿Pero habría permitido que lo mataran a usted? – a Lisa eso le parecía lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida.

Jamás hubiéramos llegado a eso. Foreman sabía perfectamente que no debía hacer ningún ruido que despertara inquietud en el interior de la estación. Lo peor que él planeaba hacerme es lo que yo le hice a él.

Ella lanzó un bufido de incredulidad. Luego miró por la ventanilla y al no reconocer las calles preguntó:

¿Dónde vamos?

A un lugar seguro – dijo Greg y luego le explicó lo de la tía de Wilson y a continuación dobló a la derecha y entró en el sendero de la primera casa de la cuadra. No apagó el motor ni descendió del vehículo hasta que la puerta automática del garaje estuvo cerrada. Bajó y extendiendo su mano ayudó a bajar a Lisa, quién se quedó mirándolo hasta que él terminó de bajar a la bebé con su asiento. Se la entregó a ella y le dijo:

Entre Lisa. Y manténgase alejada de ventanas y puertas hasta que yo entre con las valijas

No le disparé Gregory. Eso debería contar como punto de confianza.

Suficiente con que usted sepa que no le haré daño a Rachel.

Eso no basta. – Dijo ella con un susurro colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Greg – Quiero más.

El cuerpo de Gregory se estremeció antes el contacto de la mano de Lisa. La deseaba. Y lo único que debía hacer era prometerle lo que ella quisiera y la tendría. Lo malo de todo es que ella solo lo hacía por la niña. Haría el amor con él solo para sacar beneficio y eso a él no le bastaba.

Ya sé que quieres más Lisa. Pero ahora ve adentro y más tarde conversaremos.

Ella obedeció y cuando House entró en la cocina de la pequeña casa le alegró ver que Lisa revisaba el contenido de la heladera. Él ya se había encargado de desconectar todos los teléfonos de la casa. Luego conectó uno para hablar a la oficina y al terminar lo guardó otra vez. Mientras, Lisa había sacado a la niña del asiento y estaba preparándole la comida que extrajo de un jarro de vidrio que llevaba en el bolso. Él buscó comida congelada del freezer y leyó las instrucciones para el microondas. Andaban por la casa sin tocarse, ni mirarse siquiera. Era como si ambos tuvieran miedo de delatar sus sentimientos si observaran dentro de la mirada del otro. Una vez que Lisa terminó de alimentar a la niña, se decidió a bañarla. House le ayudó a templar la temperatura del baño y permaneció junto a la puerta, alcanzándole a Lisa las cosas que ella le iba pidiendo. Entre los dos, tomando turnos fueron secando y vistiendo a la bebé y cuando estuvo lista, Lisa se la entregó diciéndole:

Ya está lista. Trate de hacerla dormir por favor. Yo saldré en un minuto.

¿Saldrá de dónde?

De bañarme – y diciendo eso dio un portazo.

House estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para quejarse, por lo que se sentó en el sillón y pacientemente durmió a la criatura. Luego la depositó en la cama de uno de los cuartos y la rodeó de almohadas. Cuando volvió a la cocina, la cena ya estaba casi lista y puso la mesa y escuchó como Lisa salía de su ducha. A los pocos minutos se unió a Gregory en la mesa, pero casi no tocó su plato.

¿No tiene hambre? – preguntó él

No – respondió Lisa y apartó su plato – Tengo mucho en que pensar.

Me sorprende que aún tenga energía para pensar. Yo estoy molido, tanto que casi me tiro a dormir al lado de Rachel.

Ella no contestó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo. Tenía miedo de estar a punto de cometer un error, pero tenía que hacer algo. Todo lo que amaba en el mundo dependía de House en ese momento. Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo una vez más y cuándo Greg la miró dijo lo que tenía que decir:

Tengo que hacerle una propuesta


	12. Chapter 10

**dedicado a todos los lectores, especialmente Bere y Flor que lo esperaron ansiosas!**

Capitulo 10

¿Qué clase de propuesta? – preguntó Gregory cambiando de postura para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión.

Es una propuesta bastante directa – contestó Lisa, y respirando hondo se lanzó – Primero, hablemos de su parte Gregory.

House la miró y la furia que ella notó en sus ojos fue tanta que casi le impidió seguir. Pero se arriesgó.

Usted me ha prometido que cuidará de Rachel – dijo como tanteando el camino

Lo he prometido y mantendré mi palabra – dijo él firmemente

Entonces, tal como yo lo veo, solo tiene tres opciones. Primera: la lleva a la policía y se asegura que no se la entreguen a Lucas.

Usted no parece confiar demasiado en el sistema, por lo que supongo que esa opción queda de lado.

Segunda: Entrégueme a Rachel y deje que desaparezcamos para siempre.

No.

La respuesta de Gregory fue tan implacable cómo ella sospechaba que sería. Ella vaciló unos momentos mientras él la observaba cuidadosamente. Imaginaba lo que la mujer tenía como tercera propuesta y si bien, siempre sospechó que ella podía llegar a eso nunca estuvo realmente preparado para escucharla decir esas palabras. Una propuesta. Para demorar el momento en que tuviera que decirle que no otra vez, House comentó:

Antes que me de mi tercera opción, me gustaría que me dijera cuál será su parte en esta propuesta – dijo alejando un poco la silla de la mesa – Después de todo, el aliciente que usted me de podría hacerme reconsiderar mi respuesta

Ella no contestó. Se quedó con la mirada baja y las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa. Pero él insistió.

¿Y bien?

Ya se lo he dicho House. Estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea por mi hija. Incluso aquello que usted a querido desde que nos conocimos – dijo con expresión decidida.

¿Y usted que carajo sabe de lo que yo quiero? – le gruñó él dando vuelta el cuerpo, que se puso rígido ante la posibilidad que se presentaba.

Lo supe desde el principio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué espero hasta que yo me ofreciera.

¿Está ofreciendo acostarse conmigo? – dijo él con una voz inusualmente baja.

Me acostaría con Foreman si supiera que con eso logro quedarme con mi hija

A House se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó esas duras palabras. Dejó su taza de café con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que volcó parte del contenido. Sabía que prácticamente él la había obligado a decir eso con su actitud, pero eso no significaba que le gustara oírlo. Ella tomó una rejilla y trató de limpiar el café derramado pero él le apartó las manos diciendo:

Gracias de todos modos Lisa, pero no. Tendrá que hacerme una propuesta mejor.

Ella no la tenía. La desesperanza y la frustración hicieron que se pusiera de pie, pero delante de ella estaba Greg bloqueándole el camino. Como ella no se animó a mirarlo, la mano ruda del vaquero la tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Nunca en mi vida he violado una mujer – dijo Greg suavemente – y le aseguro que no pienso empezar por usted.

Yo se lo ofrecía.

Pero yo la rechacé

Pero no sería una violación

Piénselo un momento Lisa. Creo que a la larga lo sería.

Presa del pánico porque ya no tenía con que negociar, Lisa se obligó a intentarlo con más fuerza.

Le he dicho con claridad lo que siento. Haré lo que sea por mi hija

Acostarse conmigo no cambiará nada – dijo apretando la barbilla que estaba entre sus manos, no para lastimarla sino para que conociera la intensidad de su enojo. Y de su deseo, porque era imposible negar que la deseaba.

¿Acaso no me deseas? – dijo ella tratando de levantar la mano y acariciar el rostro de Greg. Pero no pudo, aún sabiendo que solo se necesitaba un movimiento de ella, para tenerlo. Él le facilitó las cosas.

Entonces el mundo se dio vuelta en un torbellino y Lisa perdió la noción de lo bueno y lo malo y de lo que se suponía debía hacer. Todo desapareció y se distorsionó. House la besó. Fue un beso fuerte y apasionado que le quitó el aliento y la razón. Él acarició su rostro con sus dedos y la mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes en los cuales ella supo que nada sería igual.

¡Claro que te deseo mi amor! – exclamó roncamente Gregory mientras abría su mano y la colocaba sobre la nalga de Lisa, apretándola contra su cuerpo – Te deseo tanto que casi no puedo caminar

Greg frotó su cuerpo contra el de Lisa para que ella pudiera percibir el calor de su carne rígida, aún a través de la ropa que los separaba. Lisa sabía que debía apartarse de él, pero el calor que sentía entre las piernas era demasiado dulce y hermoso como para huir. La boca de Gregory estaba tan cerca suyo que ella percibía el aliento cálido y suave de él sobre su rostro. Era demasiado y no podía soportarlo. No tuvo más remedio que tomar esos labios una vez más entre los suyos porque le resultaba sencillamente deliciosos. Cuando apartaron sus bocas ambos temblaban y jadeaban para respirar.

Lisa, soy igual que cualquier otro hombre que hayas conocido. Te deseo y si me incitas lo suficiente te tomaré, pero eso no modifica lo que debo hacer.

¿No?

No, en absoluto

House bajó la cabeza y rozó con suavidad los labios de ella.

No puedo dejar de cumplir mi deber mi amor. Pero te haré el amor hasta que me ruegues que me detenga. Ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de placer y la realidad del momento, la conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sentimientos que no comprendía, pero que no podía darse el lujo de tener. Comenzó a luchar por separarse, hasta que notó que él la había soltado.

No soy…

¡Cállate! – le gritó él con furia. La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse. – Te deseo, pero no te lo diré otra vez. No vuelvas a intentar seducirme

No soy una puta – dijo ella, aunque sabía que él no le creería. Y también se recordó que a ella no debía importarle si él le creía o no

Gregory no creía que ella fuera una puta pero estaba demasiado furioso como para decírselo. Furioso con él mismo por haberla besado. Furioso con ella por haberle respondido. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse alejado de ella si sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella? Pasó una hora durante la cual ambos estuvieron sentados inmóviles y en silencio. El aire estaba cargado de tensión. Finalmente House habló.

Y por pura curiosidad…¿cuál era la tercera opción?

Qué importa. Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte a cambio.

Al menos dime algo que calme mi curiosidad.

Gregory estaba seguro que no había una sola opción que él no hubiera considerado ya. Si él pensara que Lisa podría entender que la única solución era alejar a la bebé, él no estaría haciéndola pasar por ese infierno.

La tercera opción sería que enviaras a Rachel a un lugar seguro, sin mí. Ubícala en algún lugar seguro hasta que yo pueda demostrar que fue Lucas quién la maltrató.

House pudo haber pegado un salto de la alegría, pero se controló reaccionando solo al levantar una ceja.

¿Lo puedes comprobar?

Creo que si. Tengo una testigo que puede comprobarlo, pero no me servirá de nada si no llego a verla antes que Lucas.

Eso está bien Lisa pero ¿por qué crees que te devolveré a la niña cuando esto termine? El hecho de que Douglas sea un imbécil golpeador no significa que yo considere que tu debas tener a Rachel.

¿Y quién te dio el derecho de decidir algo? – dijo ella irritada

Nadie me lo dio, yo lo tomé. Te dije que la voy a proteger, incluso de ti si es necesario.

¿Y tú que sabes de mi?

Lo único que se es que no quiero que una hija mía viva la clase de vida que se supone que llevas.

Rachel no es hija tuya – dijo Lisa con cierta dureza. House la miró con tristeza pero comprendió que ella tenía razón.

Cierto. Pero tampoco será suya, hasta que compruebes en la corte que no eres el tipo de mujer que Douglas pintó al público y los jueces.

Un silencio largo se extendió entre ellos. Greg sintió como el corazón se le rompía cuando miró el rostro sin energía de Lisa. Odiaba verla vencida y cansada.

Es poco probable que yo logre convencer a un juez de nada

House esperaba que ella negara todo, que le explicara, pero no lo hizo. Solo se levantó de la silla y recogió la mesa. Él dudó por unos instantes, pero al fin tomó coraje y le preguntó:

¿Acaso es cierto lo que dijo tu ex sobre ti? – contuvo la respiración hasta oír la respuesta.

No, no es cierto. Pero a eso no puedo demostrarlo

¿Acaso no tienes amigos o alguien que de referencia de tu carácter?

No realmente. Mis amigos eran amigos de Lucas y tomaron su lado al divorciarnos.

¿Y en el lugar donde viviste después de tu divorcio?

Se lo alquilé a una anciana. Durante el divorcio, Lucas la aniquiló haciéndola quedar como una vieja senil. – Lisa ladeó la cabeza recordando tiempos mejores – Rachel y yo fuimos muy felices allí.

¿Pero ella podría apoyar tu historia no? Supongo que ella hubiera notado si tu traías hombres al departamento o algo así.

Si. Pero no creo que ella desee presentarse en la corte después de como la trató Lucas.

No dije que debieras convencer a una corte – le aclaró él – es a mí a quien debes convencer. Y créeme que si tu ex hizo esto, entonces jamás tendrá a la niña

¿De verdad?

Claro que si – la tomó por los hombros como para alentarla – Si pude luchar contra ti, también puedo hacerlo por ti. Mi instinto siempre supo quien eras.

Gregory… Debo recuperar legalmente a la niña

Si Douglas estuvo mintiendo no habrá problemas.

Se nota que no lo conoces. ¿Y si adivina lo que intento hacer? ¿Y si me quita a la niña nuevamente? – dijo sollozando

Entonces, te la llevas y desapareces. Yo te puedo ayudar

El único problema, es que House no quería que ellas desaparecieran.


	13. Chapter 11

**_dedicado a los lectores que me regalan hermosas reviews!_**

Capitulo 11

Siempre pensé en irme lejos una vez que tuviera a Rachel

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste inmediatamente?

Porque sabía que si no luchaba por ella, a la larga Lucas ganaría. Tengo que terminar este asunto antes que Lucas sospeche lo que debo hacer.

¿Quieres que te ayude?

No. No puedo cometer más errores.

House no se ofendió por la negativa de Lisa. Si estuviera en sus zapatos hubiera hecho lo mismo. Suavemente pasó sus manos por los brazos de ella, luego subió hasta los hombros y por fin le acarició el rostro. Lisa tenía los labios entreabiertos y una dulce confusión en su mirada que él no pudo soportar. Gregory quería consolarla, es más, quería volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios entre los propios. Sin apurarse, bajó la boca y la apoyó sobre la de ella. Luego ladeó la cabeza para que el contacto fuera firme y profundo. Deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Lisa y lo hizo suavemente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para absorber su respuesta. No podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar las oscuras horas de la noche que con ella, pero si quería mantener la calma y no descubrir de una vez sus secretos femeninos debía dejar de besarla de inmediato. Cuando apartó sus labios, ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, y él estuvo a punto de ignorar sus nobles intenciones cuando de la boca de Lisa, escapó un quejido profundo y rodeó el cuello de Greg con sus brazos. La besó una vez más, pero se contuvo de llegar más lejos y solo la mantuvo en sus brazos hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y acariciándola. Esperó a que ella lo mirara y dijo:

Mañana me llevaré a Rachel lejos.

¿Adónde lo llevas? – dijo Lisa mientras grandes gotas brillantes rodaron por sus mejillas

Tendrás que confiar en mi Lisa – dijo él acariciando las mejillas húmedas – Pero te aseguro que no se la devolveré a tu ex.

Lisa cerró los párpados y las rodillas le flaquearon. No estaba desmayada pero habían sido demasiadas emociones en un corto tiempo. House la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón, dónde se acomodó con los pies sobre la mesa ratona y Lisa en su regazo, abrazada a su pecho. Y justamente en él hundió la cara y lloró amargamente, mientras él la alentaba a contarle su historia. Y así lo hizo. Le contó cada vejación y sufrimiento a los que la expuso Douglas. Greg permaneció en silencio, prestando atención a cada detalle y jurando en su interior que Lucas Douglas pagaría cada momento de sufrimiento provocado a su mujer y su hija. Porque en su corazón eran eso aunque los demás no lo admitieran. Cuándo ella al fin se desahogó, levantó la mirada y con los ojos aún sonrosados le dijo:

Quiero pasar esta noche con mi hija

Quédate aquí

Se levantó y al instante volvió con una bebé dormida en un brazo y un cobertor en el otro. Le entregó la niña a la madre, las alzó a ambas colocándolas una vez más en su regazo y los cubrió a los tres. Así pasarían la noche y él no imaginó nada mejor en el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa miró por la ventana y vio como House se alejaba por el caminito de la entrada con la niña en brazos y se subía a un auto que se alejó rápidamente calle abajo. Gregory le había dicho que iría con la niña hasta el aeropuerto donde los esperaba Chase para llevarse a la bebé, por lo que en unos instantes su hija estaría a salvo, aunque lejos de ella. Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas pero se recordó que no tenía tiempo para llorar. Antes que Greg regresara tenía que encontrar la manera de salir y burlar a los dos hombres que Greg había dejado apostados afuera de la casa. Dejó caer la cortina de encaje desde la que estaba espiando y se alejó de la ventana. Fue a la cocina y buscó en la guía telefónica el número de Alan, lo que solo le tomó un segundo. Anotó los datos, tomó su cartera y salió por la puerta principal. Caminó como si nada y oyó a sus espaldas la puerta del auto marrón que estaba en la vereda del frente cerrarse a sus espaldas, por lo que apresuró el paso y se internó en el caminito de la casa contigua y tocó el timbre. Los dos hombres que había dejado Gregory no supieron que hacer y justo cuando iban a tomar la calle para alcanzar a Lisa, se abrió la puerta de la casa vecina y ellos quedaron inmóviles esperando a ver qué sucedía. Una mujer mayor atendió a Lisa y basada en la cara que puso la mujer, ella supo que le había creído. Minutos más tarde Lisa caminaba de vuelta a la casa alquilada con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la vecina llamaba a la policía por los "merodeadores" que estaban en frente. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, Lisa observó por la ventana y vio aparecer el patrullero por la esquina. Se preguntaba cómo harían los hombres de House para explicar que no estaban allí para preparar un asalto al vecindario. No le importó. Tan pronto la policía se acercó a Wilson y Taub, ella tomó de nuevo su cartera y salió, detuvo un taxi y le indicó la dirección de Alan.

Ya en la oficina de Alan, Lisa se felicitó por la elección que hizo sobre su abogado. Alan no solo era el hermano de su mejor amiga, sino que también era un excelente abogado para ese tipo de litigios. Él la ayudaría a recuperar a su hija.

Bien Lisa, ya he hecho los arreglos para que tu ex casera sea vigilada de tal forma que Lucas no llegue hasta ella. Pero dime ¿estás segura que ella testificara en su contra?

Si. Ella fue quién me avisó cuando Lucas golpeó a la niña mientras yo estaba trabajando.

¿De verdad crees que tu ex pueda golpear a esta mujer?

Me golpeó lo suficiente mientras estuvimos casados como para dejarme claro que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Imagínate que si hizo eso con alguien a quien decía amar… a alguien que ni le importa puede matarla.

¿Pedes comprobar que él te pegó?

Ya ni vale la pena. Lo único que me importa es recuperar a Rachel.

Yo creo que es válido explorar ese tema. Con todo lo que me has contado puedo lograr que Lucas desista en reclamar a la niña, pero además, puedo lograr una disculpa pública y que se restaure tu figura pública.

Es que…

Esto es importante Lisa. Si lo logramos justificaremos el cambio de opinión de la corte y además tú recuperas tu reputación y buen nombre. No solo debemos recuperar a la niña, sino también asegurarnos que él no se te acerque nunca más.

Pero nunca le conté nada a nadie. ¡Tenía tanta vergüenza y dolor! Solo me bastó con alejarme de él.

¿Pero alguna vez viste a un médico?

Si, la última vez que me golpeó creí que me había fracturado una costilla, pero solo fue una fisura.

Si llegamos hasta ese doctor tendremos su declaración.

Pero, él solo dirá que yo estaba lastimada. Eso no necesariamente vincula a Lucas con los golpes.

Si, pero si logramos que el jurado y el juez sumen los hechos…atarán los cabos.

Antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra la puerta de la oficina se abrió con violencia y al volverse a ver, Lisa se encontró con la cara furiosa de House que a su vez sostenía a la secretaría indignada con una sola mano, mientras ésta le gritaba que no podía pasar. Alan, se levantó de su sillón reclinable y con un carraspeó detuvo como por arte de magia a la secretaria que se retiró inmediatamente. Lisa se dio la vuelta y nuevamente se hundió en la silla, de espaldas a House, mientras sentía que la mirada furiosa de él le taladraba la nuca.

Supongo que usted es Gregory House – dijo Alan cortésmente

¿Lisa le dijo quién soy?

Si. ¿Dónde estaba? Hace como media hora que esperaba que llegara

Asegurándome que nadie la hubiera seguido. Supuse que por un momento estaría a salvo aquí dentro con usted.

Lisa se sorprendió ante el recibimiento que Alan le dio a Gregory.

¿De dónde conoces a House, Alan?

De ningún lado. Solo conozco su reputación. El señor House es muy conocido en algunos círculos de investigación en esta ciudad y los alrededores. Ni por un momento pensé que te dejaría salir sola de esa casa.

Pero me escapé. Esos tipos que dejó…

Estaban allí para protegerte – la interrumpió House – La verdad los dejé allí porque supuse que podrías tratar de hacer una estupidez.

Lisa hubiera preferido que él no la llamara estúpida delante de Alan, pero escaparse le había quitado el derecho a protestar. Alan invitó a Gregory a tomar asiento, pero él se quedó parado, ya que pensó que así evitaba las ganas de ahorcar a Lisa que tenía.

Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras donde estabas Lisa – dijo House enojado, pero como ella no lo miró, cedió un poco, se inclinó y le tomó el mentón con la mano para que ella lo mirara – Por cierto, Rachel esta muy bien cuidada y a salvo de todo.

Gracias Gregory – dijo ella suavemente

¿Por qué?

Por mantenerla a salvo – dijo Lisa sonriendo – Lo estás haciendo mejor que yo

Él casi la besó por lo que dijo, pero se contuvo. La próxima vez que la besara quería que fuera en privado y con el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo.


	14. Chapter 12

**ALERTA PARA LECTORES MENORES! Los demás...a disfrutar jejeje!**

Capitulo 12

Tú estuviste espléndida Lisa. Cuando vuelvas a estar con Rachel será gracias a tu valentía.

¿Cuándo vuelva a estar con Rachel? – dijo ella con el rostro iluminado.

Así es. Apenas pueda te llevaré a verla

La expresión tan sincera de amor y gratitud que reflejó el rostro de Lisa, hizo que no besarla ya no fuera una opción para Gregory. Bajó el rostro, mantuvo los ojos abiertos deseando que ella hiciera lo mismo y rozó los labios de la mujer con extrema suavidad, mientras pensaba en mil cosas que deseaba decirle. Cosas íntimas que solo podía decirle en privado. Ese suave beso era suficiente por ahora. Greg por fin se instaló en el sillón de al lado, junto a Lisa y le tomó una mano. Cuando ella no la retiró, House supo que ella le estaba dando una oportunidad. Ambos se daban una oportunidad y eso lo hizo sonreír. Luego de eso, Alan y Greg se dedicaron a planear todo lo referido a la defensa de Lisa en la corte, los testigos y demás cuestiones legales, en las cuales la pobre Lisa fue ignorada completamente. Tras dejar todo arreglado House se levantó y le dio la mano a Alan

Muy bien Roberts, estaremos en contacto

Por supuesto señor House. Nos vemos.

Espera, espera. – dijo Lisa levantándose de su silla algo enojada – yo aún no termino de hablar con Alan. Debemos acordar sus honorarios sus…

Luego los arreglo yo – dijo House

No, yo quiero…

Ya nos vamos. – y sin esperar contestación House se llevó casi a empujones a Lisa

¡Oye hombre bestia! ¡Déjame!

No te resistas o te lastimarás – y diciendo eso levantó a Lisa en sus brazos

House resérvate tus tácticas de hombre de las cavernas para alguien a quien le gusten – dijo ella con una sonrisita burlona.

Yo se que te gustan… y a mi también – dijo besándole la frente.

Así la mantuvo hasta que con mucha mayor delicadeza que la que usó para levantarla la depositó en el asiento trasero de una camioneta conducida por Wilson. Le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó a su lado.

¿De verdad te gusta? – preguntó de repente ella

¿Qué cosa?

Tenerme en tus brazos – dijo ella con una mirada intensa - ¿Y por qué será que a mi también me gusta que lo hagas? Jamás imaginé que como están las cosas, yo pudiera sentir algo por alguien además de Rachel.

House miró al frente. Ajustó su propio cinturón de seguridad y tomó la mano de Lisa entre las suyas

¿Así que tienes dudas de lo que sientes por mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Gregory suspiró aliviado.

Entonces acéptalo sencillamente Lisa. Yo tuve que hacerlo así.

Pero es que a veces me parece mal.

Shhh… - la hizo callar apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios – esto no está mal. El stress no provoca sentimientos, solo los intensifica.

Luego suavemente recorrió la orilla de los labios femeninos con su dedo. Y no pudo menos que lanzar un pequeño quejido al ver que ella entreabría la boca ante su contacto.

La forma en que respondes a mis caricias es exquisita – dijo él roncamente

Pero yo… - trató de hilar una frase pero las caricias de Greg surtían un rápido efecto

Calla. Ahora solo estamos nosotros – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella – Te deseo Lisa – murmuró con sus labios cerca de su oreja - Quiero besarte, abrazarte y hacerte el amor hasta ya no poder pensar – y diciendo esto lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Lisa.

Ella no pudo responder con palabras, solo sintió como se estremecía su espalda al sentir la caricia cálida de la lengua de House sobre su cuello

Si Lisa, quiero hacerte el amor, porque me excitas más que cualquier otra mujer y porque quiero amanecer abrazado a ti como nunca antes quise hacerlo con nadie más.

Yo… - no pudo continuar porque House rodeó su cintura con su mano y con la otra tomó su muslo.

¡Te quiero tanto Lisa! – susurro tiernamente es su oído

Gregory me gustaría tener la certeza de tantas cosas. Quisiera saber que todo esto es real.

Es real te lo aseguro – dijo y la besó con suavidad – es tan real y excitante que el amor que hagamos será sensacional.

Me harás el amor Greg – era una afirmación

Y tú a mi Lisa.

Ya no había más opciones para ambos.

Esperaron a que Wilson los registrara en una habitación del hotel de la ciudad donde se alistarían para el juicio que se aproximaba. Gregory pasó un rato dándoles instrucciones a sus hombres en cuanto a la seguridad de Lis y la suya propia y además de eso, también concertó citas con algunos abogados y contadores por temas de la oficina. Luego, él y Lisa se encontraban en un confortable living con bar, en una hermosa habitación. Mientras Greg se quitó su abrigo y sombrero, Lisa se dedicó a recorrer el recinto, notando hermosos detalles tales como la chimenea y la fina decoración.

Ahí hay un cuarto – dijo Greg

Directo al grano. Lisa se ruborizó ya que si bien lo había notado, estaba tratando de ignorar "ese" cuarto. Una cosa era susurrarse palabras de amor en la intimidad de un auto, y otra llegar a un lugar y pasar directo a la cama. Lisa nunca había sido tímida, pero esta vez estaba embargada por la sensación de inseguridad y nerviosismo, que al parecer, House no notaba, puesto que se paseaba por la habitación cerrando cortinas y revisando las provisiones.

Wilson y Taub están en una habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Pedirán algo para comer y nos lo traerán. No quiero que nos vean los mozos o las mucamas.

¿Crees que Foreman ya pueda habernos seguido?

No lo sé. Pero hay que ser precavidos.

House se encaminó hasta la heladera y extrajo dos botellitas de soda. Sirvió dos vasos y le alcanzó uno a Lisa. Ella trató de no temblar cuando las manos de ambos se rozaron y lo logró. Pero luego House deliberadamente volvió a acariciar los dedos de Lisa con los suyos y le sonrió. Ella no estaba preparada para eso y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Fue hermoso, pero a la vez, ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que pensaba en alguien aparte de su hija. Greg se encaminó hasta un sillón y se dejó caer mientras que Lisa se sentó en el del frente, muy nerviosa en el borde.

¿Crees que sea necesario hacer algo acerca de Foreman? Con Rachel fuera de su alcance…

Ya no va tras ella – interrumpió Gregory – Ahora va tras de mi.

Eso no la consoló. Ahora era Greg en peligro y eso la ponía igualmente mal.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

¿Qué me sigue a mí? Fácil. Esta mañana cuando estaba con Rachel en el aeropuerto, mis hombres lo vieron.

¿Qué? – dijo alarmada - ¡Entonces ahora sabe dónde está mi hija!

No, no. Calma. Él solo vio que subió con Chase al avión, pero por si se ponía a indagar cambiamos el plan de vuelo una vez que el avión estaba en el aire. Foreman no tiene idea de dónde esta la bebé.

Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? Querías que él te siguiera a ti.

Si, pero a decir verdad, no esperaba que tu estuvieras conmigo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Yo iba a dejarte segura en la casa alquilada…pero tú decidiste portarte mal y ahora no confío en dejarte sola. Quería que el me siguiera, pero quería que tu estuvieras en otra parte, segura y a salvo.

En ese momento alguien llamado a la puerta y Lisa se puso inmediatamente nerviosa. Greg se levantó a atender y cuando abrió la puerta vio que era Wilson con la comida que habían ordenado. Lisa respiró hondo, creyendo que jamás podría acostumbrarse a una vida de sobresaltos. Juntos dispusieron de los alimentos sobre la mesa ratona y mientras House dio buena cuenta de su comida, Lisa casi no pudo probar bocado. Greg la urgió a imitarlo, pero ella sabía que en su estómago no había lugar para nervios y comida, aunque él le asegurara que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Apenas habían empezado a comer cuando llamaron a la puerta otra vez y Lisa dio otro salto. En esta oportunidad Wilson le entregó a House unas bolsas. Greg las miró y con una sonrisa se las entregó a Lisa.

Toma. Espero que te guste.

¡Ropa nueva! – exclamó Lisa con sorpresa

Si, imaginé que ya estarías cansada de la ropa que llevas puesta

Que manera tan fina de decirme que ya llevo casi dos días vestida igual.

Anda, pruébatela. Si hay que cambiarla aún tenemos tiempo.

Ok. Ahora regreso.

Lisa entró en la habitación y volcó el contenido de las bolsas sobre la cama. Observó la ropa con agrado y se la probó. La ropa interior le quedó perfecta y se admiró al notar que House sabía su talle de solo verla. El jean y el sweater le quedaban de maravilla, aunque las mangas del Sweater algo largas. Se miró en el espejo y frotó la lana suave sintiéndose dichosa como toda mujer con ropa nueva.

Te queda hermoso

Al volverse a mirarlo Lisa hundió los dedos en la lana nuevamente. House la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con un hombro apoyado en el marco y los pulgares metidos en las presillas de sus jeans. En la débil luz que entraba por las cortinas cerradas, Greg tenía un aspecto oscuro y excitante.

Estás tan contenta por los regalos que ni siquiera encendiste la luz. Aunque admito que la penumbra te sienta bien.

No te oí entrar – dijo ella agitada

Ya lo sé – dijo encendiendo una lámpara de noche – No quería que me oyeras.

¿Por qué? – dijo con dificultad al respirar

Porque ya se terminó la hora de las decisiones – dijo él con voz ronca – Si hubiera golpeado te hubiera obligado a tomar una decisión más y no tenemos tiempo.

Ella tragó con fuerza. No esperaba que esto sucediera así, pero por otro lado sabía que ese momento era, tal vez, el único que ella y Greg pudieran compartir, ya que él pensaba alejarla para mantenerla a salvo. ¿Pero como podría hacer el amor con Gregory y nunca más verlo? Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Lisa supo que a pesar de lo que le había dicho, Greg le estaba dando oportunidad para tomar la decisión. Entonces una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. House había tenido razón desde el principio, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, solo había que ponerlas en práctica. ¿Y entonces por qué no podía pronunciar las palabras que harían que House se le acercara y comenzara a amarla? Se tragó su frustración esperando que él tomara la iniciativa. House la miró y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño.

Así es hermosa. Hoy haremos el amor. Lo demás lo aclararemos cuando podamos hablar naturalmente.

¿Acaso soy tan transparente?

No siempre, hay ocasiones en las que no se como reaccionarás

¿Cómo cuáles?

Como ahora. Ahora que te pido que te saques el sweater y el corpiño para poder ver tus pechos.

Ella no pudo contestar pero sintió como sus pezones se endurecían. Los ojos de ambos estaban nublados de pasión. Si él se lo hubiera preguntado, Lisa sabía que estaba lista para él. Lista y ansiosa. Sin esperar un minuto más, se sacó el sweater y lo tiró al piso. House notó que los pezones de Lisa se notaban orgullosos y erguidos por detrás de la tela del corpiño. Antes que ella pudiera sacárselo, él le tomo las muñecas y le tomó los brazos tras la espalda.

Cambié de idea – dijo ronco con un estremecimiento que lo recorría – Quiero hacerlo yo mismo. Desde aquí también te puedo mirar todo lo que quiera.

La acercó a su cuerpo y la mantuvo en su poder. Luego con muchísimo cuidado la beso, apenas rozándola y luego amorosamente besó las comisuras de los labios de Lisa. Ella lloriqueaba. Él la tranquilizó, pero ya no se contentaba con esos tiernos preliminares. Cuando introdujo la lengua en la boca de Lisa, sintió como a ella la recorría un suave temblor, que no fue nada comparado con la descarga eléctrica que sintió House cuando ella le respondió. Gregory bajó las manos y cubrió con ellas los pechos de Lisa, quien no pudo controlar el gemido que nació desde su corazón. A él le gustó tanto ese sonido que sus manos no fueron suficientes, y tomo los pezones con su boca. Ella gimió una vez más y colocó sus manos ahora libres en su cabello. A él le encantó esa invitación y se apoyó contra la cómoda para no perder el equilibrio. Luego le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y ella permitió que la levantara sobre sus caderas, mientras con una rodilla le abría las piernas y le mordisqueaba el pecho. House alcanzaba a percibir el calor de Lisa a través del jean y trató de acercarla a su dureza lo más que pudo sin dejar de besar, lamer y morder su pecho. Era demasiado para ambos. Ella le hundió los dedos en los hombros. La excitación de él era tan grande que casi le causaba dolor, y entonces la sostuvo mientras le besaba el costado del cuello y con la otra mano bajaba el cierre del jean. Luego deslizó su mano por sobre la suavidad de la tela y a través del raso húmedo sintió lo que aún no había visto. Ella gritó su nombre y otras palabras que hicieron que él conociera su apuro. Entonces cubrió la boca de Lisa con la suya y entrelazó su lengua a la de ella, mientras acariciaba la intimidad femenina. Pero eso no fue suficiente, entonces hizo a un lado la tela e introdujo sus dedos dentro de Lisa, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba el centro de su excitación.

El orgasmo de Lisa fue una enorme explosión de júbilo. Greg la tranquilizó un poco y ella temblaba bajo sus caricias. Un último espasmo la recorrió cuando el acarició su intimidad una vez más, mientras al tiempo le pasó la punta de la lengua por sus pechos. Ella abrió los ojos y en su mirada ya no había timidez, solo audacia y deseo.

Eres hermosa

Y tu has de estar muy incómodo – dijo ella tratando de abrirle el jean

¿No quieres recuperar un poco el aliento?

Si te dijera que si, te morirías – dijo ella risueña

Él soltó la carcajada, pero sabía que tenía razón. Ya no podía esperar más. Estaba a punto de abrirse los pantalones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. House apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lisa, para tratar de controlarse. Ella lo instó a que ignorara el llamado y siguiera desvistiéndose. Él le sonrió, pero supo que si no atendía le echarían la puerta abajo. Atendió y cuando regresó a la habitación, se acercó a Lisa y le dijo:

Mis hombres divisaron a Foreman siguiéndonos. Tenemos que irnos. Te pido por favor que no cometas ninguna locura.

Tranquilo Greg. Ya prendí mi lección.

No lo creo – dijo subiéndole los pantalones.


	15. Chapter 13

**_YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS!_**

Capitulo 13

Se reacomodaron en un nuevo hotel, luego de dar mil piruetas para perder a Foreman. A House no le gustaba nada esto de esconderse, pero quería estar completamente solo para dedicarle toda su atención y darle su merecido. Al instalarse en el nuevo hotel, greg se quedó unos momentos ultimando detalles con sus hombre y Lisa se dedicó a lo que, creyó, sería un largo momento para dedicarse a si misma, dándose un baño reparador. Esto no fue así ya que, apenas había salido de la ducha cuando House se asomó. Ella se dio cuenta que él debió usar el baño de la habitación de sus subordinados porque tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba recién afeitado. Greg permaneció en la puerta del baño, mientras recorría a Lisa con su mirada de pies a cabeza con ojos abrasadores. Respondió a un impulso momentáneo y comenzó a acercársele, pero se detuvo de pronto, refunfuñó algo acerca de la falta de tiempo y salió dando un portazo que ocultaba su frustración. Lisa encendió el secador de pelo y procedió a acicalarse, pensando que unas semanas atrás no hubiera imaginado ni en sueños que un hombre sería capaz de entrar al baño sin siquiera golpear la puerta y verla en ropa interior. En ese tiempo no había nadie que la mirara con tanto deseo, y ella sabía que en su corazón deseaba que Gregory la tocara, no solo con la mirada, sino con el cuerpo también. Terminó de cambiarse y cuando apareció en la habitación, Greg la estaba esperando para decirle que se apurara que volverían a salir. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, él solo dijo que aún no estaban completamente a salvo. Foreman estaba perdido, pero solo por un corto lapso de tiempo. Debían alejarse aún más de él.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó y subió al Explorer junto a House. Iban camino al aeropuerto, pero Greg no quiso decirle hacia dónde se dirigían hasta que estuvieran en el aire. Una vez en vuelo, él le dio tan esperada noticia. Iban al encuentro de Rachel. Lisa besó a House con una ternura infinita y no le importó que Wilson y Taub los vieran. No le importaba si el mundo los veía. Estaba feliz, y quería compartir su alegría con el hombre que le acercaba la felicidad. Por primera vez desde que su pesadilla había comenzado, sentía que había una posibilidad de ser feliz, ya que Gregory había tomado sus problemas, los había hecho propios y ahora le ayudaba a resolverlos. Nunca supo en qué momento se enamoró, pero lo cierto es que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Aún no sabía si él era conciente de que ahora era parte de su vida, pero así era y quería besarlo. Besarlo frente a Wilson y besarlo frente a Dios, porque ya nada más que él y Rachel le importaban.

Al salir del aeropuerto, se subieron al auto con el que recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad. Greg tomó la mano de Lisa apenas subieron al auto y así se mantuvieron durante lo que duró el viaje. Por fin se detuvieron ante una casa pequeña y acogedora. Antes de que Lisa tuviera tiempo de descender del vehículo, greg la frenó y le advirtió:

Antes de entrar es necesario que aceptes algo

¿Qué?

No podremos quedarnos con Rachel, ni ella podrá acompañarnos cuando nos vamos.

¿A qué te refieres?

Hasta que Roberts se encargue de tu ex marido y yo de Foreman, tu hija debe seguir oculta. Aún no está cerrado este tema y no quiero arriesgarla.

Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vámonos antes que alguien pueda notar algo extraño.

No, Lisa. Necesitas ver a tu hija. Y tu hija te necesita. Quiero que compruebes que está bien cuidada y protegida.

¿Supones que no te creo?

No, no es eso. Lo hice por egoísmo, porque pensé que hasta que no la vieras con tus propios ojos no estarías tranquila.

¿Y por qué crees que eso es egoísta?

Porque esta noche, cuando hagamos el amor, quiero que pienses solo en mi

El corazón de Lisa palpitó fuertemente y la respiración se le cortó. Le hubiera encantado prolongar ese momento, pero también deseaba correr al encuentro con su hija. Greg decidió por ella. Abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a bajar. Unos instantes después, Lisa se encontraba con su bebé en brazos. El aire de la casa se llenó de gozosos gorjeos y la voz suave de una madre, que con lágrimas en los ojos, acunaba a su tesoro más preciado. House las miró con mucha ternura, pero también se sintió algo solo, porque la atención de Lisa se centro solo en Rachel. Dio media vuelta para terminar de hacer los arreglos necesarios en cuanto a Foreman y demás asuntos, pero Lisa lo detuvo tomándole una mano.

No te vayas Greg

Volveré enseguida tesoro – dijo él levantándole una mano para besarle la palma. – Ahora necesitas unos momentos a solas con tu hija, pero no me iré a ningún lado sin ti.

Cuando se volvió para ir al encuentro de Chase, la sensación de soledad había desaparecido.

La casa de Gregory realmente la sorprendió. Lisa esperaba algo así como un departamento moderno y completamente funcional, en el centro de la ciudad. Lo que se dice una verdadera cueva para el hombre soltero. Pero la realidad era totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado. En cambio, se encontró con una casona antigua, totalmente reciclada, en un suburbio elegante. Las habitaciones eran enormes, elegantes y sobrias. En toda la propiedad reinaba un aire de hogar que se respiraba en el aire. Chimenea, tapices caros, antigüedades. La cocina le llamó particularmente la atención, ya que asemejaba a una cocina de las viejas granjas americanas de principios de siglo. House le había comprado la casa a su madre, luego de que esta enviudara y decidiera mudarse a Escocia, de dónde provenía toda la familia. La hermosa colección de arte y los magníficos instrumentos musicales daban un toque de sofisticación que contrastaba con la dureza y austeridad con que se conducía Gregory.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó él trayéndole una copa de vino

No…¡me encanta! Jamás pensé que tuvieras una casa como esta.

La compré para preservar recuerdos de mi madre.

Ya veo – dijo ella observando los mil retratos que House había desplegado de su madre en cada superficie – Pero a pesar de su hermosura, debe ser bastante extraño ser un tipo solo viviendo en semejante casa.

Nunca pensé que a mi edad seguiría solo. Esta casa está hecha para una familia. Se que soy difícil, pero…pensé que a mi edad ya habría encontrado quién me soporte – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

No te preocupes. Como tu bien dices…ya encontrarás una valiente – y diciendo esto se sentó en un sofá y se estiró

Tú eres valiente – dijo él apagando la luz y parándose justo detrás del sofá donde estaba Lisa.

¿De verdad compraste esta casa para formar tu familia?

Mi madre la compró en uno de sus ataques de arquitecta y decoradora. Cuando se cansó de ella yo se la compré

¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora? – preguntó mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá para quedar de frente a Greg

En algún lugar cálido con playa…o en alguna ciudad con muchos museos. No lo sé bien. Esta casa era muy fría según ella – dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello y acariciando con sus pulgares las sienes de ella.

Yo no tengo frío – dijo Lisa cerrando los ojos mientras él le masajeaba la cabeza.

Para mí es un refugio. Paso tanto tiempo trabajando y en condiciones tan malas, que volver a mi casa me da una sensación de placer inexplicable. Me cuesta el cambio a pesar de lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí. Me gusta sentir la permanencia de los objetos, de las situaciones, de la gente.

Lisa levantó los brazos y los cerró alrededor del cuello de Gregory, lo miró fijamente unos instantes y él hizo lo mismo.

Eres un hombre difícil de comprender Greg

No tanto. En realidad es bastante simple. Hago lo que quiero, porque quiero y como quiero. Te acaricio porque no lo puedo evitar. Y seremos amantes porque es lo que estamos destinados a ser.

Greg ¡estás tan seguro de todo!

No de todo. Pero si de que tu lugar está en mis brazos y en mi cama.

Lentamente bajó su cara para poder besarla. Mordisqueó sus labios hasta que ella los abrió y luego deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca donde la acarició tomándose todo el tiempo que deseaba. Ella le respondió y provocó que él retrocediera un poco como para contenerse. Estaba decidido a llevar un ritmo lento y suave, aunque su cuerpo le exigía rapidez y fuerza. No podía hacerlo. Quería que ella lo recordara por su ternura y paciencia, no como la brutalidad misma que pudiera recordarle a su ex. Además, tenía otras razones para ser suave. Durante el encuentro anterior, al introducir sus dedos en Lisa, notó que era estrecha hasta un punto casi imposible para una mujer que había dado a luz hace poco. Esa estrechez lo excitaba y lo frenaba al mismo tiempo. No quería lastimarla y sabía que era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo si no tenía cuidado. House quería que el amor entre ellos fuera memorable pero por las mejores razones. Más adelante, tal vez, ella le permitiría ser más rudo, en un sentido que le diera placer, pero ahora debía controlarse.

Una vez más intentó besarla con suavidad, pero antes que él pudiera remediarlo, ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo besó con tanta pasión que él estuvo a punto de ignorar sus buenas intenciones.

¡Por favor no me tientes! Si lo haces te tomaré arriba de la mesa aunque haya un estadio de fútbol repleto mirando por la ventana.

¡Entonces tómame!

No quiero lastimarte…

Se que nunca lo harás.

Ya estaba todo dicho. Ahora solo necesitaban hacer el amor tantas veces como fuera necesario para calmar el deseo de ambos si es que eso fuera posible.


	16. Chapter 14

**PENULTIMO CAPITULOOO! Que lo disfruten! para Bere, Flor Beita y HUddyHouse con todo mi amor!**

Capitulo 14

House la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta que Lisa pudo sentir la rigidez de su carne.

Siénteme Lisa. Creo que tengo una erección desde que veníamos en el auto- lanzó un quejido mientras clavaba los dedos en las nalgas de Lisa

Ella le enlazó los brazos al cuello para atraerlo hacia su boca y lo besó con tanta pasión que ambos quedaron sin respiración. Lisa ya no podía más, así que colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Greg y poco a poco, pero con insistencia acarició sus nalgas duras por sobre el jean. House la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo y cuando comenzó a mover las caderas ella quedó envuelta en llamas. De repente él se detuvo, la alzó y subió con ella las escaleras.

¿Qué pasó?

Es que recordé tus costillas adoloridas, mejor vamos a la cama.

Podría subir la escalera por mis propios medios.

No después que haya terminado contigo. – dijo con una sonrisa masculina

Lo que tu digas tesoro.

Él rió calidamente y la beso mientras entraban por el umbral de la habitación. La depositó de pie, junto a la cama y retrocedió un paso para encender la lámpara de noche.

Quiero algo de luz. Quiero verte y que me veas – le dijo con voz apasionada

Y diciendo esto se quito de un puntapié los zapatos y rompiendo los botones, se arrancó la camisa. Su torso musculoso y firme había quedado al desnudo. Lisa lentamente estiró una mano para trazar la línea que marcaba una cicatriz en su abdomen. Él se puso tenso ante la caricia casi imperceptible. Luego ella tomó la mano donde Foreman lo hirió con el cuchillo y uno a uno fue besando sus nudillos lastimados.

Me odié tanto por abandonarte esa noche – dijo ella suavemente – por eso ahora haré lo que me pidas.

Entonces sácate los jeans – pidió él respirando con dificultad

Su voz tenía un tono gutural y erótico. Ella obedeció y luego de bajar los jeans los apartó de un puntapié. Mientras tanto, House contenía la respiración. Ella se quedó inmóvil dejando que Greg la recorriera con la mirada.

Ahora sácate la bombacha – la urgió

Ella lo hizo y notó como él arqueaba sutilmente el cuerpo tratando de contener su ardor. Eso la excitó tanto que suspiró y jadeo. Entonces él se le acercó, extendió los brazos y tomó la orilla del sweater que le llegaba a los muslos.

Voy a tomarme todo mi tiempo para gozarte, mi amor

Diciendo esto, empezó poco a poco a subir el tejido y al sacárselo House rozó con los nudillos los pezones de Lisa y ella no pudo contener el grito que surgió de su ser. Él sonrió con total orgullo masculino. Ella alzó los brazos para que House pudiera terminar de retirar el tejido y luego el corpiño. Él tomo unos segundos para contemplarla, totalmente desnuda, pero no aguantó demasiado y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. Ella contuvo el aliento y Greg supo que la urgencia y el ardor de ella era igual al suyo. Eso le gustó porque, si bien trataría de ser cuidadoso, no tenía tiempo para más preliminares. Debía estar dentro de ella antes de volverse loco. Se bajó los pantalones y los apartó. Mientras apartaba los cobertores de la cama, ella aprovechó y lo miró todo lo que quiso, deleitándose con la forma de su cuerpo. Él la miró tiernamente y casi sin tocarla fue impulsándola hacia atrás hasta que ella cayó de espaldas a la cama. Él la siguió y enlazó su brazo en su cintura. En ese momento los pechos de Lisa le rozaron el torso desnudo y el gimió. Dejó que ella acariciara su espalda, pero luego tomó sus muñecas y las enlazó sobre la cabeza de Lisa. Ella se retorció ante ese movimiento algo agresivo, pero Gregory la calmó acariciándola en el abdomen, mientras le lamía los pechos. Luego fue descendiendo las caricias hasta que llegó a su pubis. Ella temblaba pero él no se rindió y luego puso su boca donde estuvieron sus manos. Ella arqueó el cuerpo llena de placer mientras él regaba de besos y caricias su entrepierna. Una vez más Lisa fue sacudida por el placer de sentirlo.

Cuando él se incorporó un poco, volvió a besarla con fuerza y con su muslo fuerte hizo lugar para su cadera entre las piernas femeninas. Sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo, comenzó a penetrarla, esperando que ella no cerrara los ojos, porque quería ver cada expresión de su rostro mientras la hacía suya. Ella se acomodó, porque su cuerpo no era capaz de aceptar el tamaño de House de una vez. Él lo notó y la ayudó tomándole un muslo y haciendo que ella envolviera su pierna alrededor de su cintura. Entonces la penetró por completo. Ambos estaban tan acalorados que casi no podían pensar. Ella lloraba, gemía, gritaba. Era algo fantástico, erótico y romántico que creyó estar soñando. Lamió una gota de sudor del hombro de Greg, mientras acarició la espalda ancha de músculos tensos hasta que llegó a la gloria de sus nalgas. Las acarició, pero no contenta con eso, tomó el control, se puso encima de House quien permaneció de espaldas mientras ella lo acariciaba con todo su cuerpo y luego ella también aprendió con su boca la forma del sexo de House. Él no pudo menos que tomarse de los barrotes del respaldo de la cama, porque creía que así soportaría la explosión de gozo que lo invadía. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, ella le imploró que la penetrara una vez más y él no se hizo rogar. Sus embates fueron cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más rápidos hasta que juntos se elevaron en una explosión de amor que terminó con el grito de ambos.

Esos instantes mágicos juntos, fueron coronados por palabras de amor. Palabras que se susurraron uno al otro hasta que el sueño los reclamó y cayeron rendidos uno en brazos del otro. House nunca había dormido así con una mujer. Jamás quiso despertar al día siguiente y que su acompañante aún estuviera allí. Jamás se había despertado a mitad de la noche para asegurarse de que su mujer estuviera con él. House miró a la mujer a su lado. La abrazó y pensó si Cuddy tendría la intención de quedarse con él. Ya le había explicado que la casa era para su familia y abrigaba la esperanza que ella supiera que su familia eran ella y Rachel. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Esa noche se había convertido en padre. Acarició suavemente el vientre de Lisa preguntándose cuanto tardaría en llegar un hermano para la que, desde ese día, era su hija.

Cuando despertó, Lisa estaba sola. Se volvió hacia el costado opuesto de la cama y notó que House debió levantarse hacía rato ya, puesto que no había ni rastros de su calidez en las sábanas. Miró el reloj y notó que había dormido casi toda la mañana. Cerró los ojos y se estiró como para despertarse del todo. Su cuerpo sentía una tensión poco usual en los músculos y eso le recordó las actividades de la noche anterior. Sonrió y se emocionó al recordar los momentos vividos con Gregory. Lo erótico de sus recuerdos hizo que ella retorciera el cuerpo y jadeara.

Si estás pensando lo que yo creo que piensas, es probable que no te interese el desayuno – dijo Greg con voz varonil desde la puerta

¿Y tu cómo sabes en que estoy pensando?

Lo sé amor. Estamos demasiado unidos como para no notar esas cosas – dijo enlazando un dedo en su cinto.

Ella no pudo menos que seguir el movimiento con sus ojos y notar el bulto que el jean ocultaba. El calor rápidamente se extendió entre sus piernas y apartó con su pie la sabana que la cubría quedando totalmente desnuda ante el hombre que la observaba con ojos en llamas.

El desayuno pude esperar, yo no – dijo apasionada

House avanzó hacia ella bajándose el cierre del pantalón, y ya lo tenía abierto al todo cuando le abrió las piernas a Lisa y se arrodilló entre ellas. La penetró sin dejar de mirarla y lo repentino de su entrada hizo que ella se quejara, pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos y Greg supo que ella gozaba tanto como él. Tanta era la pasión de Lisa que le pedía cada vez más, lo quería todo, lo quería a fondo. Hicieron el amor con todo el apuro que Gregory había deseado desde que la conoció. Fue tan acalorado y excitante que cuando terminó, House se desplomó sobre el pecho de Lisa, donde tembloroso, descansó unos instantes mientras ella lo acariciaba como para calmarlo un poco. Luego, él se recostó de espalda y sin soltarla ni un momento la abrazó contra su pecho ancho y firme. Ella se acurrucó contra él, pensando que jamás deseaba abrazar a ningún otro hombre, porque sabía que nadie la amaría como él.


	17. Chapter 15 FINAL

**_EL ULTIMO! DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LO SIGUIERON Y COMENTARON. MAÑANA RECUERDEN HABRA UN REGALITO: QUÉ PASO CON LA FELIZ FAMILIA TRES AÑOS DESPUES?_**

**Capitulo 15**

Cuando Lisa entró en la cocina, usando una remera de House, él estaba hablando por teléfono. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, contento porque Lisa tenía la expresión de una mujer que había sido bien amada y se le notaba en el rostro. Ella se acercó a la mesada atraída por el olor a café recién preparado. Llenó una taza y se acercó a un ventanal, tratando de imaginar que tipo de arbustos se encontrarían bajo el manto de nieve que cubría el patio. Gregory cortó el teléfono de un golpe y ella se volvió a mirarlo. Él se le acercó e inclinando su cabeza, bebió café de su taza sin sacársela de las manos y luego la miró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Roberts está en la ciudad y está listo para demoler a Douglas. Pero se ha presentado un pequeño problema.

¿Qué pasó? – dijo ella algo preocupada

Nadie sabe dónde está Lucas Douglas.

¿Lucas desapareció? – dijo frunciendo el ceño sin poder creerlo.

Tranquila – dijo House acariciando el cabello sedoso de Lisa – Tal vez hay una explicación sencilla.

¿Cómo cual?

Tal vez anda por ahí con una mujer…o tal vez sabe lo que estamos haciendo y decidió borrarse por un tiempo hasta que se calmen las aguas – explicó tratando de tranquilizarla

Ella con una mirada le dijo a House lo que pensaba de esa idea

¡Vamos tesoro! La única manera que tiene Lucas de recuperar el control es asegurarse de que yo no haga nada. ¡Por Dios! ¡Rachel! – exclamó dándose cuenta de las ramificaciones

Rachel está a salvo – dijo House con firmeza para darle seguridad – Mabel, la mujer que la cuida es tía de uno de mis hombres. Además Chase está con ellas. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que les hayan seguido el rastro – dijo y la abrazó para reconfortarla

Percibió el alivio de Lisa y se sintió fascinado al ver hasta que punto ella confiaba en él. Le dio gusto saber que una vez que Lisa pasaba de la desconfianza a la confianza, nada la desviaba de su creencia.

El teléfono de la sala sonó y House a regañadientes se alejó de Lisa, luego de atender volvió a la cocina pero se cuidó para que ella no viera su expresión preocupada.

Era de mi oficina. Foreman pagó la fianza y desapareció.

¿Pero como es posible que lo dejaran en libertad? El solo hecho de dispararle a alguien ya debería ser suficiente para probar lo peligroso que es ese hombre y mantenerlo en la cárcel.

El corazón de Lisa latía como caballos al galope. No solo Rachel estaba aún en peligro, sino que también Gregory podía caer en garras del enemigo. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío de terror la recorriera en su totalidad.

Cabe suponer, que Foreman utilizó el único llamado que tubo permitido, para llamar a Douglas y le pidió que usara todas sus influencias para sacarlo de la cárcel.

Por favor dime que no piensas enfrentarlo.

No, todavía no. Me encargaré de ese hombre cuando tú y rachel estén a salvo. Ni un minuto antes.

Lisa le acarició la cara y él le mordisqueó la palma con ternura.

Lamento lo del desayuno

Yo no – dijo ella sonriente

Me refiero al desayuno que no podremos tomar, porque no hay tiempo – dijo él riendo.

¿No hay tiempo?

No. Debemos salir de aquí cuánto antes – le dijo, guiándola por un brazo hacia el living – es probable que Foreman ya sepa dónde vivo y sería una tontería quedarnos aquí.

No se animó a decirle que si ella no estuviera presente, él se quedaría a enfrentar a ese tipo en lugar de huir. Ya estaba harto de mirar por sobre su hombro buscando posibles amenazas. Quería terminar ese asunto de una vez. Pero no poniéndola en riesgo, ni atemorizándola.

Mientras tú terminas tu café yo arreglaré nuestras cosas. Cuando esté todo listo, Wilson y Taub vendrán por nosotros.

OK – lo miró subir la escalera hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Se quedó sentada allí en la mesa. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, agradeciendo que House fuese tan controlado. La única vez que lo vio perder el control fue la noche anterior, y solo se debió a que la fuerza de su unión y la urgencia de su sexo se lo pedían.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido extraño, como de algo que raspaba la pared, y al volverse a mirar, solo vio un objeto enorme que atravesaba volando la ventana. Lisa dio un grito pidiendo auxilio y tiró su propia silla al tratar de apartarse del camino, la cual, la golpeó en sus piernas y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Mientras caía, sintió como volaban los trozos de vidrio por toda la habitación. Levantó los brazos para protegerse la cabeza y la silla terminó rebotando sobre sus hombros.

Suavemente levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con la cara de Foreman que la miraba con ojos impasibles. De repente la tomó por un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella luchó y volvió a llamar a Gregory, pero enseguida se calló, porque comprendió a tiempo que no había forma de que Greg la ayudara sin exponerse al frío de la pistola que Foreman en ese momento ponía sobre su sien derecha. Se quedó perfectamente inmóvil y mientras trató de pensar en segundos cómo podía escapar de esa situación. Pero en ese momento sus ojos se clavaron en la figura que apareció entre el polvillo de vidrio que dejó la ventana destrozada. Entonces se le formó un nudo en la garganta y comprendió que el miedo que había sentido hasta ahora, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Lucas la miraba con ojos tan sombríos y llenos de furia que parecían haber perdido todo el color. Lisa esperó hasta que él se acercó, le tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y la tironeó hacia él, aferrándole el brazo en la espalda. El dolor la obligó a gritar, pero de nuevo hizo silencio rápidamente. Se dijo a si misma que debía tener una actitud pasiva, si no quería aumentar el castigo. Era algo que había aprendido durante el tiempo que estuvo casada. Se repitió ese pensamiento en voz baja una y otra vez hasta que escuchó una voz. Una voz tan familiar y tan calida que sonó como una caricia en sus oídos.

Se retorció cuando Lucas brutalmente la giró doblándole una vez más el brazo. Quedaron de frente a Gregory, quien estaba parado en la puerta, con los brazos en los costados del cuerpo y sin empuñar un arma. Si no lo conociera tan bien, Lisa hubiera pensado que él estaba completamente relajado, pero supo que era el fantástico autocontrol de House. Ella solo esperó que el mantuviera ese control, porque sino todo se iría al demonio.

¿Qué quieres Foreman? Supongo que tienes algún tipo de negociación en mente – dijo House

Así es. Entréganos a la niña y te dejaré vivir.

¿Y que hay de la mujer?

Eso depende de Douglas. Mi trato es contigo. Si quieres negocia a la mujer después de que yo le entregue a la niña.

Douglas retorció aún más el cabello de Lisa y ella no pudo evitar la expresión de dolor ante semejante trato. Por Fin Douglas decidió hablar.

Mi hija se va conmigo House. Usted si quiere puede quedarse con mi mujer, después que yo termine con ella. Si es que le interesa el despojo que le dejaré.

House dejó de mirar a Douglas, ya que lo había descartado como amenaza porque éste no portaba ningún arma. Miró a Foreman.

Si me disparas perderás a la bebé – dijo House – Ella no sabe dónde dejé a su hija.

Douglas, pregúntele a su mujer si lo que dice éste imbécil es cierto.

Lucas retorció una vez más el cabello de Lisa, al punto que House pudo ver como la piel de la frente de Lisa se ponía blanquecina. Era la peor prueba para su control, pero se obligó a seguir mirando mientras Lucas obligaba a Lis a ponerse de rodillas y le repetía la pregunta de Forman.

¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! – gritó ella

Aparentemente eso satisfizo a Lucas, quien una vez más la obligó a levantarse tirándole el brazo. En lo que incumbía a house, Lucas acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Jamás podría olvidar la humillación y el maltrato al que había sometido a su mujer. Porque Lisa era su mujer y él haría que la respeten, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Miró disimuladamente hacia la ventana rota y vio a Wilson que estaba preparado para actuar cuando él diera la orden, y la otra sombra que se deslizó en la casa no era otro más que Taub, quien ya había tomado una posición estratégica. Gregory sabía que harían sus hombres ante su orden pero ignoraba que haría Lisa. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que dependería de él, sacara a Lisa del peligro. Respiró hondo una vez más y lanzó una mirada que sabía que Lucas y Foreman seguirían. Al hacerlo él se lanzó sobre Lisa cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero era evidente que Lisa tenía sus propios planes. Antes que House la alcanzara ella le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna a Lucas y cuando él le soltó el cabello, le dio un codazo en el abdomen. Mientras Wilson atravesaba de un tiro el pecho de Douglas y Taub hacía lo mismo con las piernas de Foreman.

Al fin todo había terminado. Gregory miró por sobre su hombro, aún desde el piso para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Vio como Wilson constataba la muerte de Lucas y Taub le ponía las esposas a Foreman, aunque este se encontrara inconsciente. House agradeció la prudencia de sus hombres y lentamente se levantó para liberar de su peso a Lisa. Enseguida la revisó para ver si estaba herida, y aunque ella temblaba, Greg se tranquilizó al ver que solo tenía algunos raspones y el cuero cabelludo dolorido. Le preguntó si le dolía algo más y ella lo negó con la cabeza. House acarició la mejilla raspada de Lisa como para calmarle los nervios. Los temblores de ella eran tan fuertes que él la cubrió con su abrazo, cuidadosamente para no apretarla, pero ella lo tomó entre los suyos con tanto vigor que él no pudo negarse. Necesitaba el consuelo del cuerpo de Lisa tanto o más de lo que ella necesitaba el suyo. También la besó con fuerza, con pasión, con amor y se quedaron así hasta que ambos sintieron un mayor alivio en sus corazones.

Ella miró de reojo a los hombres que yacían en el suelo y se acercó hasta donde se encontraban. House trató de impedirlo, pero ella le suplicó que la dejara ir hasta su ex marido. Le corrió la sabana con que Wilson lo había cubierto y miró su rostro de expresión casi inocente.

Esto no debió terminar así Lucas. Pero tu solo trajiste tu desgracia. Pudiste tener una hermosa familia y no nos valoraste. Que Dios te perdone.

Vámonos amor – dijo House y la escoltó a la cocina.

Cerró tras ellos la puerta y tomó a Lisa por la cintura.

Esta mañana, antes de que hiciéramos el amor, me levanté temprano para… pues para ensayar las palabras que te harán quedarte conmigo para siempre.

No es necesario que me convenzas – dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por la boca de Gregory y éste la abría para lamer su dedo.

Ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acercó a si misma para gozar de su boca deliciosa. Lo besó profundamente y él fue recíproco en pasión y deseo.

La verdad es que no se si piensas casarte conmigo o me estás contratando como guardaespaldas – dijo él al separar sus labios

Mientras te quedes conmigo toda la vida, te tomaré como tu quieras

Gregory le llenó de besos el rostro mientras se preparaba para decirle lo que nunca le había dicho a ninguna mujer en su vida.

¿Sabes cuanto te amo?

Si, lo se – dijo ella risueña

¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme?

Serás un buen padre para Rachel

¡Ya lo se! Dime algo más que eso

Serás un MUY buen padre para Rachel

No te vayas por la tangente. Amo a Rachel y amaré a todos los hijos que vamos a tener juntos. Pero necesito que tú me ames como yo a ti. – Al decir esto la apretó contra si y ella ya no pudo resistir el contacto de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Por fin dijo lo que sintió desde que lo conoció.

Te amo Greg. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba. Y por ello, volvió a capturar sus labios como ya había capturado su corazón.

**Fin.**


	18. Epilogo

**_perdon por la demora para presentarlo_**

Epílogo

Lisa entró corriendo al estudio, con un ejemplar del diario en la mano. Gregory la miró desde el piso, donde trataba de enseñarle a Rachel los rudimentos de la construcción. Los bloques cayeron al piso cuando Rachel aprovechó su distracción para pegarle un puñetazo a la torre.

Nuestra hija va a ser experta en demoliciones. He tratado de incitarla a la Arquitectura pero no he tenido éxito

Rachel será física. ¿No viste cómo estudiaba ayer los efectos de la gravedad? – dijo arrodillándose al lado de ellos.

¿Te refieres a su experimento de tirar las arvejas al suelo desde su silla alta?

Lisa rió y asintió, luego tomó a su hija en sus brazos antes que pudiera salir de la habitación en una misión destructiva. Gregory rodó sobre el piso para quedar de espaldas y sacó a la niña de los brazos de la madre, para levantarla por sobre su cabeza. El aire se llenó de risas alegres y gritos de felicidad. A Rachel, le encantaba que su padre jugara con ella. Lisa tomó el diario y haciéndolo un rollo, golpeó cariñosamente a Greg en la cabeza y luego señaló un artículo con su dedo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que este fin de semana no lo pasaste con Wilson en el club, sino que estuviste persiguiendo a un peligroso asesino?

Porque habíamos quedado que tú estarías siempre fuera de mis asuntos de trabajo.

Si. Pero cuando esos asuntos incluyen poner tu vida en peligro…no puedo quedarme afuera.

Amor, ya habías aceptado esto, incluso antes de que nos mudáramos juntos

Querrás decir que tu impusiste esa condición y a mí no me quedó más remedio que aceptarla

Gregory no contestó porque se distrajo mirando las suaves ondas en el cabello de Lisa. Aún la miraba como si no pudiera creer que esa era su mujer. Como tampoco pudo creer que Lisa ni siquiera esperara a que saliera la sentencia definitiva de su divorcio para mudarse a vivir con él. Y Greg estuvo de acuerdo porque ya no podía vivir sin ella y sin la niña.

¡Greg! – exclamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

No insistas. Además, ya te dije que mi trabajo es de lo más aburrido.

Si, seguro – dijo ella incrédula.

A Gregory le llamó la atención que ella sacara a relucir el tema de su trabajo. Hacía meses que no discutían por eso. Cuando ella levantó una mano para apartarse el cabello de la frente, él no pudo menos que notar el brillo dorado de la alianza que ella llevaba. Lisa se había casado con él hacía ya un año. Después de comprobar que Rachel estaba tratando de destruir la biblioteca, House tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la colocó encima suyo. Lisa miró cariñosamente los ojos azules y profundos de su marido.

Cuando me casé contigo sabía que me preocuparía, pero no imaginé cuanto

No te debes preocupar – dijo él simplemente, mientras cambiaba de posición para que Lisa quedara sentada justo sobre el lugar exacto.

Ella notó esta estrategia. Sabía que Greg trataba de distraerla para que no hiciera más preguntas y no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo y con la mano libre le acarició los labios. La pollera de verano que ella vestía era poca protección contra las tácticas de su esposo. Lisa supo que lo único que le impedía a Gregory deslizar sus manos por sus muslos y hacia arriba, era la curiosa mirada de una nenita de tres años. Lisa trató de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero Greg no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse y tomándola suavemente por el cabello atrajo su rostro hacia él y la besó.

Cuando apartaron sus labios, ella no sabía ni en que año estaban. Pero trató de componerse y de recordar que estaba enfadada.

Vamos House, dame detalles de tu trabajo

¿Quieres detalles? - canturreó Gregory mordisqueándole la oreja - ¿entonces quieres que te diga exactamente lo que vamos hacer cuando acuestes a Rachel a dormir su siesta?

¡Eres una bestia Gregory House! – exclamó ella dándole un pequeño golpe con su puño en el pecho.

House la hizo rodar para acostarla en el piso en un revuelo de pollera y pelo al viento.

¡Ríndete! – dijo él jugando

Sé que si no estuviera embarazada no serías capaz de vencerme

¡No me vencerás! – dijo House antes de comprender del todo lo que había escuchado - ¿Embarazada?

Em-Ba-Ra-Za-Da. Eres un hombre afortunado House, no todos los días ganas la discusión por abandono del oponente.

No estábamos discutiendo. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Es que sentí que esto solo te lo podía decir en un momento de intimidad

¿Y que crees que estas haciendo rodando por el suelo en tu estado?

Creo que andar rodando por el suelo fue lo que me dejó en este estado – dijo ella riéndose.

Gregory la besó y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No hacía falta que las contuviera, ya que Greg entendía perfectamente su sentir. Luego de besarse profundamente, se abrazaron con felicidad y unieron a su sentir a la pequeña Rachel, quien sin quejas se fundió junto a sus padres y futuro hermano.


End file.
